


Sommer See Schwalben

by Black_Zora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freundschaft, Friendship, Gay, Liebe, Love, Meer, Multi, Queer Themes, Sea, Sommer, Summer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Sommer am Meer. Eine Frau und zwei Männer. Cera liebt Andreij. Andreij ist schwul und liebt niemanden. Rikki sucht einen Ort, an dem er unterkriechen kann. Es kommt, wie es kommen muss – oder vielleicht auch ganz anders ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist in den Jahren 2007 bis 2008 entstanden und zuerst auf meinem Account auf fanfiktion.de (dort Black Zora ohne _) veröffentlicht worden.

„Hier bin ich“, sage ich leise in den leeren Raum hinein. Alles bleibt still. Keine Antwort. Nur der Staub tanzt im Licht der Mittagssonne. Es ist der gleiche Raum, das gleiche Haus – und doch wieder nicht. Nichts hat sich verändert. Alles hat sich verändert. _Ich_ habe mich verändert.

Ich gehe langsam durch das Zimmer, fast auf Zehenspitzen. Wollmäuse wirbeln unter die Kommode, unters Sofa. Hier hat damals Andrej geschlafen. Anfangs zumindest. Jetzt liegt ein weißes Laken über den seegrasgrünen Polstern wie ein Leichentuch. Meine Finger verschmieren den Staub auf dem hellen Baumwollgewebe. Ich mag das Laken nicht anheben, aus Angst, dein Schatten könnte noch auf dem Sofa liegen und mich anspringen. Als eine Diele unter meinen bloßen Füßen knarrt, fahre ich wie elektrisiert herum. Es klang wie die Küchentür. Und fast erwarte ich, Cera auf der Schwelle zu sehen, auf der Schwelle, die wie ein Stacheldrahtverhau schien für sie, wenn wir beide hier waren und sie nebenan. Anfangs zumindest.

Was ist nur mit uns dreien geschehen, damals, in jenem Sommer? Etwas von dem Zauber liegt noch auf dem Haus, und ich weiß, wenn ich durch die Verandatür in den Dünengarten trete, dann wird er mich wieder packen, mit seinem Kartoffelrosenatem und seiner Nordseestimme. Das Salz wird mein Haar bleichen, bis das Schwarz rot wird, und meine Haut verbrennen, bis meine weißen Seelenknochen zum Vorschein kommen.

Eigentlich will ich nach draußen. Aber dann gehe ich doch zuerst ins Schlafzimmer. Mein Schlafzimmer. Das Bett ist ordentlich abgezogen, das Bettzeug sicher – ja, richtig – in der Truhe am Fußende verstaut. Einen Moment lang stehe ich befangen. Nehme tief atmend den staubigen Geruch nach Holz und, selbst hier, Sand und Salz in mich auf.

Deine Hände. Ich spüre sie auf meiner Brust, meinem Bauch. Ich lasse mich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. Hier war es. Hier habe ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Hier hast du ...

Hier habe ich gelegen, damals, und geschlafen. Im Traum hörte ich meine Schwester und ihren Freund, Enrique, in den ich immer ein bisschen verliebt war. Sie plauderten, lachten ... Plötzlich veränderte sich Resas Stimme, wurde tiefer und fremd. Doch Enriques Stimme veränderte sich kaum, nur sein spanischer Akzent versickerte irgendwo zwischen Träumen und Wachen ...

Enrique schrie. Ich fuhr hoch – und da standen sie. Er, der nicht Enrique war, aber fast seine Stimme hatte, sah mich an wie ein Kaninchen, das aus Versehen einen schlafenden Fuchs ausgebuddelt hat. Sie stand neben ihm, hatte sich offensichtlich schon vom ersten Schrecken erholt und musterte mich mit einem Blick, der mir das Gefühl gab, nackt zu sein. Na ja, ich war tatsächlich nackt, aber immerhin in die Bettdecke gewickelt.

„Ich ruf die Polizei!“, sagte Enrique und angelte mit hektischen Bewegungen sein Handy aus der Jackentasche.

„Jetzt warte doch mal!“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie dann, an mich gerichtet.

„Schlafen“, erwiderte ich und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn, um mich etwas angezogener zu fühlen. Es half nicht viel.

„Du bist eingebrochen“, stellte sie fest. „Und zwar nicht erst heute.“ Sie spähte interessiert in Richtung meiner Sachen, die sich zusammen mit einigen leeren Konservenbüchsen und Keksschachteln in einer Ecke des Raumes stapelten.

Ich schwieg. Bloß keine Zugeständnisse machen.

„Ich ruf die Polizei“, wiederholte Enrique nervös.

„Andrej ...“, sagte sie, und sie klang so genervt, wie man es vielleicht bei einer Ehefrau erwarten würde, die seit dreißig Jahren die ewig gleichen Imperfektionen ihres Mannes ertragen muss. En- ... Andrej ließ das Handy sinken, behielt es aber in der Hand. Dann sah er mich das erste Mal richtig an – von unten herauf, hinter gesenkten Lidern. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Unmut und Unruhe zu Interesse. Er flüsterte ihr etwas zu, und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist _unmöglich_!“, zischte sie, aber sie klang ein bisschen amüsiert dabei.

„Ich gehe“, sagte ich hastig. Ich war ja schon dankbar dafür, dass sie bis jetzt darauf verzichtet hatten, die Polizei zu holen. Nackt, wie ich war, kletterte ich aus dem Bett. Ich sah die beiden nicht an, drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, begann, mich mit fliegenden Fingern anzukleiden.

„Schade“, sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du bleibst noch zum Essen.“

  


Ich bin geblieben. Nicht nur zum Essen, sondern vier lange Sommerwochen, in denen die Zeit sich auflöste, in denen ich mich auflöste. Nichts war real, und alles war so wirklich wie nie zuvor.

Deine Hände. Ihre Lippen.

Dein Lachen. Ihr Gesang.

Vielleicht war ich in diesen vier Wochen das erste Mal zuhause. In mir.

Sie stellte keine Fragen. Du auch nicht.

Deine Blicke zogen meinen Körper aus. Ihre Blicke entkleideten meine Seele.

„Wer bist du?“, fragtest du. Doch ehe ich antworten konnte, sagte sie: „Er ist der Prinz der Morgendämmerung.“ Sie lachte ihr spöttisches und irgendwie wehes Lachen. Dann sagte sie: „Ich geh spazieren. An den Strand. Ich bin mindestens zwei Stunden weg.“ Sie stand auf und ging und ließ uns alleine, zwei ausgehungerte Wölfe, die übereinander herfielen, kaum dass sich die Haustür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Und du kanntest noch nicht einmal meinen Namen ...

Sex mit dir war Kampf, von Anfang an, und jedes Mal floss Blut dabei. Es war immer mein Blut, nie deins. Es interessierte dich nicht, dass ich sehr gut HIV-positiv hätte sein können, obwohl ich es dir sofort gesagt habe. Du wolltest mit dem Feuer spielen. Sie war immer die Vernünftigere von euch beiden.

Später habe ich dann erfahren, dass nicht ich positiv war, sondern du, und, zwei Wochen später, dass ich mich unbegreiflicherweise nicht bei dir angesteckt hatte in jenem Sommer, in dem wir uns über alles erhaben glaubten. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es wusstest, als du mit mir geschlafen hast. Ich glaube, du hast es zumindest geahnt. Als ich mein negatives Testergebnis bekam, habe ich das erste Mal seit meiner Kindheit wieder gebetet.

Doch damals wollten wir nichts wissen von safe, sane, consensual. Was zwischen uns passierte, war verrückt, rasend, irrsinnig. Manchmal hast du mir Angst gemacht. Du hast nie gefragt, ob ich wollte oder nicht und ein paar Mal war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du nicht gerade dabei warst, mich zu vergewaltigen. Ich hatte aufgehört zu wissen, was ich wollte und was nicht. Mein Ich löste sich auf in dir.

Damals, beim ersten Mal, das uns im Wohnesszimmer überwältigte, war es wie ein Rausch. Immer war es wie ein Rausch mit dir. Warst du meine Droge oder ich deine? Auch damals hast du nicht gefragt. Du hast mich gepackt und mir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, mich mit deinen Küssen ertränkt. Du warst so hungrig. Unersättlich. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dir nicht würde genügen können. Die Zeit stand still. Vielleicht raste sie auch.

Und dann war plötzlich sie im Zimmer. Ich hing ziemlich würdelos über der Sofalehne, dein Speichel tropfte auf meinen Rücken, während du in mich stießest wie ein Besessener. Du hast sie gar nicht wahrgenommen. Aber ich sah sie, und ich sah den Ausdruck ungeheurer Verletzung in ihren Augen. Und da war mehr. Ekel. Hass. Wortlos schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, und du merktest immer noch nichts, zu betäubt von deiner Lust, deiner Ekstase.

Ich aber, ohnehin zu erschöpft, um noch groß an deiner Begeisterung teilzuhaben, fragte mich, wie gefährlich sie wohl werden konnte in ihrer Kränkung.

***

Wind. Wasser. Die Wellen klatschten träge an den Strand. Ihre Füße verfingen sich im angespülten Seetang. Sie bückte sich, um eine gestrandete Qualle aufzuheben und setzte sie behutsam zurück in die grünblaue See. Doch das Tier trieb leblos kieloben. Zu spät.

Zu spät.

Wieder bückte sie sich, begann mit einem salz- und sonnengebleichten Stock Linien in den Sand zu zeichnen, die sogleich wieder vom heraufleckenden Wasser ausgelöscht wurden.

Zu spät.

Sie hatte den Blick in Andreijs frostblauen Augen gesehen, die mühsam gezügelte Begierde. Manchmal machte er ihr Angst. Doch sie waren nur Freunde, und Andreij war schwul. Sie war nicht in Gefahr.

Sie würde sich Zeit lassen. Viel Zeit. Der fremde Junge, den sie im Haus gefunden hatten – Gott, sie hatten ihn noch nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt! Er gefiel ihr, obwohl er eigentlich viel zu jung war. Zwar gab er sich sehr erwachsen, vielleicht war er auch wirklich volljährig, aber das sagte ja nicht viel. Sie fand ihn zu jung. Zehn Jahre zu jung für sie. Und für Andreij erst recht.

Vielleicht hätte sie die beiden nicht miteinander alleine lassen sollen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah zum Haus zurück. Sie hatte doch gewusst, was geschehen würde, wenn sie ging, oder? Sie hätte ja nicht gehen müssen. Man hätte sich ganz zivilisiert weiter unterhalten können, anschließend vielleicht gemeinsam den Strand erkunden. Dann mit dem Auto in den Ort, den Jungen an der Bushaltestelle absetzen, ihm noch zehn Euro in die Hand drücken ... ja.

Doch sie war gegangen, hatte sich das Heft aus der Hand nehmen lassen. Es war eine Flucht gewesen. Eine Flucht vor den gierigen Blicken, die die beiden sich zugeworfen hatten, vor der sirrenden Spannung, die den Raum erfüllt hatte und die sie abwechselnd an brutalen Sex und bevorstehenden Mord hatte denken lassen.

Sie hätte die beiden wirklich nicht miteinander alleine lassen sollen.

Aber Männer waren schließlich keine wilden Tiere, oder? Andreij war kein Ungeheuer, sondern ihr bester Freund. Und dieser Junge war ja wohl erwachsen genug, um seine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen in dieser Angelegenheit. Schließlich war er auch erwachsen genug, um alleine durch die Republik zu tippeln.

War sie erwachsen genug, um mit den Konsequenzen zu leben?

Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als Andrej in diesen gemeinsamen Urlaub eingewilligt hatte. Vier Wochen ... ein unglaubliches Geschenk. Er brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken, hatte er gesagt. Viel Zeit, nachdem wieder eine Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen war, ein weiteres Waterloo in einer unendlichen Reihe von gescheiterten Versuchen. Mit ihr könne er das, nachdenken, hatte er gesagt.

Vier Wochen. Fast würde es sein, als ob sie ein Paar wären. Schließlich trug er keinen Stempel mit „Ich bin schwul“ auf der Stirn. Obwohl manchmal wenig dazu fehlte.

Gott, sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn, seit sie sich das erste Mal richtig unterhalten hatten. Schon damals hatte er ihr erzählt, dass er schwul war, und war dabei so sehr ins Detail gegangen, dass hinterher nicht nur ihre Ohren gebrannt hatten. Sie sei die einzige, mit der er so reden könne, hatte er ihr später immer wieder gesagt.

Was wollte er von ihr? Was sah er in ihr?

Sie waren gute Freunde, sicherlich. Die besten.

Sie hätte sich so viel mehr gewünscht.

Gott, sie hätte die beiden wirklich nicht miteinander alleine lassen sollen.

Ein letztes Mal ließ sie den Blick übers Meer schweifen, ließ es zu, dass seine ungerührte Weite flüsternd über ihre Seele strich. Dann eilte sie zum Haus zurück.

***

Verdammt ... Du fühlst dich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr! Dir ist heiß und du stinkst nach Schweiß und Sex, du bist völlig ausgepumpt, kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, aber du fühlst dich einfach nur großartig.

Dann siehst du es. Blut. Neben anderen Dingen klebt Blut an deinem Schwanz. Dein erster Gedanke: Und wenn er doch positiv ist ... Doch du wischst ihn beiseite, schiebst ihn in den Abgrund zu all den anderen Ungeheuern, die irgendwo tief in dir lauern.

Rikki – irgendwann zwischendrin hast du ihn nach seinem Namen gefragt – ist schwer atmend aufs Sofa gerutscht, die Beine gespreizt, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr, sie zu schließen. Du versuchst, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch es bereitet dir Schwierigkeiten. Dir gefällt nicht, was du siehst. Rikkis Augen sind geschlossen, seine Haare schweißnass. Er sieht nicht unbedingt glücklich aus. Jedenfalls ist er weit entfernt von deinem Gefühl der Erfüllung und Zufriedenheit.

Plötzlich schlägt er die Augen auf und sieht dich an. Vorwurfsvoll. „Du hättest ruhig ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein können“, murrt er und verzieht das Gesicht, als er endlich – leider, denkst du – die Beine schließt und ein Stück zurück rutscht.

Mit einem Mal bist du wütend. Muss der kleine Wichser dir den ganzen Spaß verderben?! „Dann heul doch!“, fauchst du, drehst dich weg und gehst in die Küche, um dir ein Bier zu holen. Kannst du ahnen, dass der Kerl so sensibel ist? Hätte sich halt nicht auf dich werfen sollen wie eine läufige Hündin.

Das Bier steht erst seit einer halben Stunde im Kühlschrank und schmeckt wie lauwarme Pisse. Einen Moment lang erwägst du, es in die Spüle zu kippen, dann trinkst du es doch. Du fragst dich, ob du den Jungen nebenan wohl dazu bringen könntest, sich von dir anpinkeln zu lassen. Markier dein Revier, denkst du, und spürst, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

Rikki taucht in der Tür auf. „Sie hat uns gesehen“, sagt er.

Einen Moment lang begreifst du gar nichts. „Wer?“, fragst du in gereiztem Ton zurück. Der Junge beginnt bereits, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Dabei kennt ihr euch erst seit ... du angelst dein Handy vom Küchentisch ... dreiundfünfzig Minuten.

„Cera“, sagt er, und dein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus.

So eine verdammte Scheiße!, denkst du und lässt die Bierflasche ins Spülbecken fallen, obwohl sie noch halb voll ist. In der nächsten Sekunde schiebst du auch dieses Gefühl beiseite. Schließlich weiß Cera, dass du schwul bist. Sie kennt fast jedes Detail aus deinem Sexleben. Ihr habt sogar schon Filme zusammen gesehen, die neunundneunzig Prozent der Bevölkerung als pornographisch einstufen würden und in denen eine Menge schwuler Sex vorkam. Warum also sollte es ihr etwas ausmachen, euch gesehen zu haben?

„Ja und?“, knurrst du verstimmt. Trotz allem gelingt es dir nicht, dieses bohrende Unbehagen loszuwerden. „Hat sie halt endlich mal echten Sex erlebt.“

Du spürst, dass etwas ganz Entscheidendes dabei ist, dir zu entgleiten.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Der erste Abend war kurios. Sie blieb stundenlang verschwunden, und du warst aufgeregt und furchtbar schlecht gelaunt. Ein paar Mal dachte ich wirklich, du würdest mich gleich vor die Tür setzen und mir dazu noch einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen. Ich bemühte mich, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, wagte dabei aber nicht, das Haus zu verlassen, aus Angst, bei meiner Rückkehr vor verschlossener Tür zu stehen.

Irgendwann hast du mich einfach am Arm gepackt und in die Küche geschleift. Dann hattest du plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand, und ich, nervös und immer noch unsicher, was ich eigentlich von dir und der ganzen Situation zu halten hatte, machte vor Schreck einen Satz rückwärts. Du hast nichts gesagt, hast mich nur angesehen, wieder so von unten herauf, und ich wusste nicht, sollte ich jetzt erleichtert sein, weil du das Messer tatsächlich nur zum Gemüseschneiden benutzen wolltest, oder sollte ich Angst haben, weil in deinem Blick der Gedanke lag, dass es durchaus interessant sein könnte, dieses Messer für ganz andere Dinge zu verwenden.

Wir haben dann zusammen gekocht, weitestgehend schweigend, nur unterbrochen von deinen gelegentlichen knappen Anweisungen. Ich war beeindruckt, wie geschickt du mit einem Messer umgehen konntest. Mein Schneidebrett sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, auf dem unterschiedlich große, unförmige Gemüsegebilde lagen, während es bei dir eher wirkte wie eine wohlgeordnete uniformierte Truppe. Deinen halb genervten, halb mitleidigen Blick auf das klägliche Ergebnis meiner Bemühungen werde ich nie vergessen.

Zwischendurch hast du immer wieder nach deinem Handy gegriffen und angespannt aufs Display gestarrt. „Warum rufst du sie nicht einfach an?“, wagte ich schließlich zu fragen.

Dein Blick war vernichtend. „Sie hat kein Handy.“

Anschließend warteten wir. Deine prachtvolle Gemüselasagne wurde erst gar, dann kalt. Durch die Küchenfenster konnte man sehen, wie der Himmel sich allmählich verfärbte. Du saßest auf der Eckbank, drehtest einen Kugelschreiber zwischen den Fingern und gabst keinen Laut von dir. Endlich, die Uhr auf deinem Handy zeigte halb zehn, hörten wir die Haustür gehen. Du warst sofort auf den Beinen, aber nicht, wie ich zunächst vermutete, um ihr entgegenzueilen, sondern um den Backofen erneut anzuwerfen. In Sekundenschnelle hattest du deinen Platz hinter dem Küchentisch wieder eingenommen.

Es dauerte zwei oder drei Minuten, ehe sie die Küche betrat. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, fast freundlich. In der Hand hielt sie ein großes Stück bizarr geformten Treibholzes, das sie unzeremoniell auf dem Tisch absetzte. „Hallo“, sagte sie ruhig. „Das riecht aber lecker. Hast du gekocht?“ Mich schien sie überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen, obwohl ich nur vier Schritte entfernt von ihr stand.

Du nicktest eifrig. „Gemüselasagne“, sagtest du. „Die magst du doch, oder?“ Dein Ton hatte etwas Bittendes, das man aber leicht überhören konnte, wenn man dein breites Grinsen dabei sah.

„Klar doch. Und wo gibt‘s Teller?“ Sie öffnete zwei oder drei Schranktüren, ehe sie das Gesuchte fand. Halb und halb erwartete ich, dass sie nur zwei Teller hinstellen würde, aber wie selbstverständlich deckte sie für drei. Du warst derweil aufgesprungen und stochertest geschäftig in der Lasagne herum. „In fünf Minuten ist sie fertig!“, verkündetest du.

„Der Strand ist sehr schön“, sagte sie plötzlich, nachdem wir mehrere Minuten in eher unbehaglichem Schweigen über deiner in der Tat hervorragenden Lasagne verbracht hatten. „Jede Menge Platz und ganz wenig Leute. Und total interessantes Strandgut. Da stehen ein paar irre Hütten, die müssen wir uns morgen unbedingt angucken. Eine sieht aus wie ein Schiff ... alles aus Strandgut, aus Brettern und Ästen, Bojen, Netzen ... Das Ding hat sogar einen Mastkorb.“

„Hast du die Kamera dabei?“, fragtest du.

„Na klar. Du weißt doch, dass ich so was nicht vergesse.“ Ihr Ton war herausfordernd, fast beleidigend.

Aber du hast sie angegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Na klar“, hast du gesagt, und ich spürte, dass wieder alles in Ordnung war zwischen euch – obwohl ich nicht wusste, warum.

Unvermittelt drehte sie sich zu mir. „Wie heißt du überhaupt?“

Ehe ich antworten konnte, sagtest du: „Rikki.“

„Und wie alt bist du?“, fragte sie weiter.

„Neunzehn“, log ich.

Ich sah sofort, dass sie mir nicht glaubte. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt wenigstens Kondome benutzt“, sagte sie leise.

***

Sie hatte lange überlegt, was sie in Bezug auf den Jungen unternehmen sollte. Nachdem sie Andreij und ihn in sehr eindeutiger Position überrascht hatte, war sie mehr als fünf Stunden unterwegs gewesen, erst am Strand entlang, später durch die Dünen und ein lichtes Kiefernwäldchen, dann wieder am Strand ...

Draußen schien alles ganz einfach. Sie sah auf das Meer, das ewig unwandelbare, ließ sich vom Wind ihre kleinen Gedanken aus dem Kopf pusten und fühlte, dass es völlig gleichgültig war, was irgendein Mann und irgendein Junge in irgendeinem Ferienhaus an irgendeinem Strand miteinander taten. Letztlich wäre es sogar ohne Bedeutung gewesen, wenn Andreij diesen namenlosen kleinen Tippelbruder umgebracht und im Garten verscharrt oder von ihr aus auch zerhackt und in der Tiefkühltruhe gelagert hätte, um ihn sich irgendwann ganz einzuverleiben. Er hatte schon immer ein Faible für Kannibalen und Massenmörder gehabt, besonders dann, wenn sie schwul waren und ihre Taten irgendwie mit Sex zu tun hatten.

Oder mit Jungs. Je länger sie sich kannten, desto tiefer war sie mit ihm in seine Abgründe hinabgestiegen, und umso klarer war ihr geworden, dass es wirklich Seiten an ihm gab, die ihr Angst machten. Denn schließlich war das Meer nicht der einzige Maßstab der Dinge. Hatte er anfangs noch provokant von „Frischfleisch“ gesprochen, und das Alter der von ihm begehrten Jungen auf sechzehn bis achtzehn festgelegt, so war es später irgendwann bis auf vierzehn herabgerutscht. Sie wusste, dass er diese Neigungen nicht auslebte, er hatte immer Freunde, die etwa in seinem Alter waren, und äußerte sich voll Abscheu über jede Form sexueller Gewalt an Kindern. Dennoch, ihr Unbehagen blieb.

Manchmal hätte sie ihn gerne gepackt und geschüttelt. Seine Beziehungen zerbrachen eine nach der anderen, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn sein Partner auf einem eigenen Leben bestand. Andreij war so eifersüchtig, dass es fast schon krankhaft war, und ruinierte damit regelmäßig alles, was vielleicht zu einer Beziehung hätte werden können. In den letzten fünf Jahren hatte es kein Mann länger als drei Monate mit ihm ausgehalten – was sie zu dem Schluss gebracht hatte, dass Männer offensichtlich weit weniger leidensfähig und -willig waren als Frauen. Vermutlich schlicht mangelndes Training. Immerhin hatten Frauen als Ganzes ein paar tausend Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich an sie schikanierende „Partner“ zu gewöhnen. Im Grunde sehnte Andreij sich wohl wirklich nach einem Menschen, den er nach seinen Wünschen formen konnte, der ihn nie verlassen, ihn nicht verletzen würde – und glaubte, dies nur in einer Beziehung finden zu können, in der die Machtverhältnisse klar zu seinen Gunsten verteilt waren. Seine Sehnsüchte waren also im Wesentlichen mit denen der meisten Menschen identisch.

Vielleicht war es das, was ihr am meisten Angst machte: Er war für sie ein Spiegel ihrer eigenen Abgründe. Und das machte ihre Sorgen um den Jungen nicht geringer.

Jetzt saßen sie zu dritt auf dem Sofa, Andreij in der Mitte, und spielten Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht, das sie im Wohnzimmerschrank gefunden hatten. Immer noch wusste sie so gut wie nichts über Rikki. Während er mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zug machte, die Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen, beobachtete sie ihn verstohlen von der Seite und versuchte, sich ein Urteil über ihn zu bilden. Bis jetzt hatte er sich eher schweigsam und zurückhaltend gezeigt – zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart. Allerdings sprach das, was sie an diesem Nachmittag im Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte, eine ganz andere Sprache.

Andreij machte auch jetzt keinen Hehl daraus, dass er den Jungen begehrte, streichelte ihm wiederholt über den Oberschenkel, legte den Arm um ihn, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch immer sah er dabei sie an, nicht Rikki. Seine frostblauen Augen funkelten herausfordernd. Als er schließlich versuchte, seine Hand in Rikkis Hose gleiten zu lassen, was diesem sichtlich unangenehm war, war sie es, die ihm auf den Arm schlug, nicht der Junge. Und Andreij akzeptierte es grinsend, schien fast befriedigt über ihr Eingreifen.

„Du bist prüde“, bemerkte er in seinem provokantesten Tonfall.

„Ja“, sagte sie ungerührt.

„Und wenn ich dich zugucken lasse?“

„Vielleicht solltest du gelegentlich in Erwägung ziehen, Rikki nach seiner Meinung zu fragen zu den Dingen, die du mit ihm anstellst“, gab sie zurück und kippte die Würfel auf den Tisch. Andreij stöhnte theatralisch, als sie eine seiner Figuren schlug, die sich nur noch drei Schritte vom Ziel entfernt befand.

Sie warf einen raschen Blick zu dem Jungen hinüber. Schon wieder befand sich Andreijs Hand auf dem Weg in Rikkis Hose. „In Anbetracht der Umstände sollten wir möglichst rasch klären, wer wo schläft“, stellte sie bemüht nüchtern fest. „Ich schlage vor, ihr zieht _jetzt_ ins Schlafzimmer um und ich mache es mir hier auf dem Sofa bequem. – Jetzt, Andreij“, wiederholte sie entschieden, als Rikki unter seinen fordernden Berührungen aufjapste.

Andreij schüttelte spöttisch grinsend den Kopf, zunächst ohne die Hand aus Rikkis Hose zu nehmen, doch dann zog er den Jungen auf die Füße und machte Anstalten, mit ihm das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Rikki ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen. Innerlich krümmte sie sich, aber sie ließ nichts von ihrem Schmerz an die Oberfläche dringen. Es war ohnehin zu spät.

***

Als du im Schlafzimmer ankommst, hast du noch zwei Sekunden Zeit, um zu hoffen, dass du Cera nicht zu sehr verärgert hast. Dann überspült dich die Lust, und sämtliches Blut sackt in Körperteile, die du jetzt dringender benötigst als dein Gehirn. Es reicht gerade noch, um schwungvoll die Tür hinter euch zuzustoßen. Dann packst du den Jungen und ziehst ihm die Hose aus. Anschließend stößt du ihn so heftig aufs Bett, dass er unterdrückt aufschreit. Doch er protestiert nicht. Du zerrst deinen Reißverschluss auf, deine Jeans rutscht dir in die Kniekehlen. Du schleuderst sie beiseite, reißt dir das Hemd herunter. Rikki hat sich derweil aufs Bett gekauert und streckt dir einladend seinen nackten Arsch entgegen. Frischfleisch, denkst du, und gleich darauf schämst du dich dafür. Da ihr beim ersten Mal kein Kondom benutzt habt, verwirfst du den Gedanken an irgendeine Form von Schutz sofort wieder. Doch als du Rikki an den Hüften zu packen versuchst, wirft er sich seitlich aufs Bett.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich mich von dir ficken lasse, dann benutz diesmal gefälligst was Besseres als Spucke!“, faucht er. Er meint es verteufelt ernst, das ist nicht zu überhören. Dir fällt siedendheiß ein, dass dein Gepäck noch im Auto ist, inklusive allem, was jetzt eventuell nützlich sein könnte. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Dann hast du plötzlich das Bild einer Flasche Olivenöl vor Augen – du hast das Zeug vorhin zum Einfetten der Lasagneform benutzt. Ohne nachzudenken stürzt du aus dem Raum und stehst einen Atemzug später im Wohnzimmer, von dem aus es in die Küche geht. Erst als Cera dich oder vielmehr deinen steifen Schwanz anstarrt, als wäre er ein Stück radioaktives Gemüse aus dem Weltall, wird dir klar, dass du außer Socken nichts anhast.

„Scheiße“, sagst du, und hoffst, dass ihr das als Ausdruck der Entschuldigung genügen wird, während du schon halb in der Küche bist und gierig nach dem Olivenöl greifst. Als du an Cera vorbei zurück ins Schlafzimmer stolperst, dreht sie dir den Rücken zu. Egal, denkst du, als du gleich darauf Rikki vor dir siehst, jetzt vollkommen nackt und auf dem Bauch liegend. Triumphierend schwenkst du die Flasche und beginnst, deinen erwartungsvoll pochenden Schwanz einzuölen. Danach geht alles sehr schnell, viel zu schnell für deinen Geschmack, aber du hast schon über eine Stunde auf dieser verdammten Couch gesessen und dieses beschissene Brettspiel gespielt ...

Du bist wieder viel zu grob, du weißt es, jede von Rikkis Reaktionen teilt es dir deutlich mit. Aber er sagt nicht, dass du aufhören sollst, obwohl die Geräusche, die er von sich gibt, eher auf Schmerz als auf Lust schließen lassen. Nach wenigen Stößen kommst du, und gleich darauf sackst du neben dem Jungen aufs Bett. Aus den Augenwinkeln siehst du, dass er sich mit der Hand zwischen die Beine fährt, um sich einen runterzuholen, und sekundenlang denkst du, dass es eigentlich deine Aufgabe wäre, sich um seinen Schwanz zu kümmern, aber irgendwie bist du einfach zu erschöpft dazu. Kurz darauf spürst du, wie ein Zittern durch seinen schmalen Körper geht, als er sich zuckend ergießt. Plötzlich hast du das Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, doch du weißt nicht so richtig, wie du das anfangen sollst. Schließlich legst du ihm zögernd eine Hand auf den Rücken und streichelst ihn ein bisschen. Er dreht sich zu dir. Du erschrickst, als du siehst, dass seine Augen voll Tränen sind.

„Ich ...“, beginnst du unsicher, doch ehe du dich erklären kannst – im Übrigen gibt es auch nicht viel zu erklären, du warst einfach nur geil und deshalb grob –, verpasst er dir einen Stoß vor die Brust, der zwar nicht besonders heftig ausfällt, dir aber aus schierer Verblüffung für einen Moment den Atem nimmt. Perplex beobachtest du, wie Rikki sich dein Unterhemd greift, um sich damit zu säubern, anschließend in seine Kleider schlüpft und stumm das Zimmer verlässt.

Und wieder spürst du, wie etwas in dir ins Gleiten gerät.

***

  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Die Nacht hatte mich wieder. Ich huschte aus dem Schlafzimmer, die Augen tränenblind. Wutblind.

Tanzt mit mir, ihr Schatten ...

Du warst wie die anderen, genau wie alle anderen. Dein Hunger, deine Hitze hatten nichts mit mir zu tun. Du warst gierig, rücksichtslos. Ich wollte dich nicht mehr. Meinen Rucksack hatte ich irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt und in die Küche geschleppt, um all den Müll daraus zu entfernen. Er stand verloren unter der Bank, genau da, wo ich ihn hingekickt hatte. Erst, als ich ihn schon gegriffen hatte und ihn mir auf den Rücken schwingen wollte, sah ich ihre Silhouette am Fenster. Ihr Schatten klebte auf dem Küchenboden wie ein großer erstarrter Vogel.

Tanzt mit mir, ihr Schatten ...

„Er ist ein Arsch, manchmal“, sagte sie. „Man muss ihn schon sehr gern haben ...“

Sie kam zwei Schritte auf mich zu. Das Mondlicht strich über ihr hennarotes Haar, floss um ihre weiche und üppige Gestalt. Sie war so anders als du ...

„Willst du bei mir schlafen?“, sagte sie, und ich nickte.

„Warte kurz.“ Sie verließ die Küche. Ich hörte eine Tür gehen. Ihre Stimme, ruhig, aber entschieden. Deine Stimme, defensiv, bockig. Dann sah ich dich auf dem Flur, das Bettzeug unterm Arm. Ein weißes Laken flatterte hinter dir her wie ein Kapitulationszeichen. Sie hatte dich tatsächlich dazu gebracht, die von uns vollgesaute Bettwäsche abzuziehen, respektive sie zusammenzupacken, und mitzunehmen. Sie folgte dir ins Wohnzimmer, holte ihr Bettzeug vom Sofa und trug es ins Schlafzimmer herüber. „Komm“, sagte sie leise in die warme Sommerdunkelheit hinein. Und ich folgte ihr.

Das Bett war geräumig und in der Truhe am Fußende fanden sich auch noch eine zweite Decke und ein Kissen. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit zur Nähe. Doch ihre stille Selbstverständlichkeit zog mich an. Ich rutschte dicht an ihre Seite, so dicht, dass ich ihre Wärme spüren konnte, lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Nach einer Weile streckte sie eine Hand nach mir aus. „Rikki“, sagte sie, so laut, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Doch dann glitt ich noch näher an sie heran. Im kalten Mondlicht sah sie aus wie eine dicke Fee, die das Meer am Ufer vergessen hatte, eine Wasserfee mit rotbraunen Tanghaaren und leeren Miesmuschelaugen, und ihre Berührungen waren wie Möwenflügelschlag. Sie schwappte über meinen Leib wie die langsam steigende Flut, mit jedem Atemzug erfasste sie mehr und mehr von mir. Doch es war anders als mit dir. Friedvoller. Es war ein Sinken auf den Grund. Ohne Angst.

Sie strich über meine Brust, meinen Bauch, erst über dem T-Shirt, dann darunter. Sie malte kleine Kringel auf meine Haut, und jeder Kreis zog weitere Kreise, erweckte alles ringsum zum Leben. Ihre Lippen waren trocken und sandig rau, kitzelten meine Sinne wach.

Meine Hände glitten unter ihr Nachthemd. Neuland. Zwei warme, feste Inseln. Seegrasgewirr. Fremde und aufregende Gerüche. Salz und Schlick. In all dem Rausch und Traum die Ernüchterung, als sie mir ein Kondom unter die Nase hielt. Dann Erschrecken, als sie verweigerte, was ich für unseren gemeinsamen Wunsch gehalten hatte, sich auf den Bauch rollte und verlangte, dass ich es anders tat. Wie mit dir. Nur mit vertauschten Rollen.

Erst wollte ich nicht, weigerte mich wortlos. Doch da waren ihre Augen, in denen sich das Mondlicht spiegelte, groß und fremd. Ich gab nach. Ihr Leib bebte unter mir, und ich sank in ihn, ließ mich aufsaugen und von ihren Wellen tragen. Ich schwamm in einem warmen grünen Meer, bis es mich unter die Oberfläche zog, mir die Luft wegblieb, die Farben explodierten.

Schwarz.

***

Sie wurde wach, weil sich ein Gewicht neben ihr auf die Matratze senkte. Träge öffnete sie die Augen und kniff sie sofort wieder geblendet zusammen. Das ganze Zimmer war erfüllt von Licht. Sie blinzelte angestrengt. Vor ihr zeichnete sich eine verschwommene Gestalt ab.

„Ich hab Frühstück gemacht“, sagte Rikki fröhlich.

„Oh hey, super!“, erwiderte sie überrascht und setzte sich auf. Inzwischen hatten ihre Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt, und als sie sich ein bisschen zur Seite drehte, blendete auch die Sonne nicht mehr. Rikki hatte ein Tablett mit Brötchen, Croissants, Butter, Honig, Marmelade, Nutella und Käse beladen, und auf dem Nachttisch standen ein Krug mit Orangensaft und zwei Gläser. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, erneut irritiert zu blinzeln.

„Halt mal.“ Rikki drückte ihr das Tablett in die Hand und krabbelte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit neben ihr unter die Bettdecke, als ob sie seit Ewigkeiten ein Paar wären. Sie sah in seine vergnügt funkelnden braunen Augen – und in diesem Moment war sie tatsächlich glücklich.

***

Du hast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Keine einzige scheißverdammte Minute.

Du hast sie gehört. Die Wände sind nicht allzu dick in diesem Haus.

Sie hat für ihn gelacht. Sie hat für ihn ...

Du bist wütend. Traurig. Enttäuscht.

Sie ist doch deine Freundin. Wie konnte sie mit ihm ...?

Und er. Er ist doch schwul. Wieso hat er ...?

Schließlich hältst du es nicht mehr aus im Wohnzimmer, auf dem Sofa. Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen. Sie lauert hinterm Horizont, ein hungriges Tier. Es ist kalt. Du hast nur deine Jeans und dieses scheiß T-Shirt an. Es war teuer, und es sieht gut aus, aber jetzt ist es einfach zu dünn. Deine anderen Sachen sind noch im Auto. Wieso hast du sie gestern nicht mehr geholt? Der Autoschlüssel liegt im Schlafzimmer. Und da wirst du jetzt bestimmt nicht reingehen.

Frierend, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, stehst du vor der Haustür und schaust in die Dünen hinaus. Ein grüngelber Streifen zieht sich über den Horizont. Die Farbe erinnert dich an Erbrochenes. Ein paar Meter weiter in Richtung der Auffahrt streiten sich drei große Raubmöwen. Neugierig gehst du näher heran. Kreischend flattern die Vögel in die Luft, kreisen schimpfend über deinem Kopf. Etwas Dunkles liegt im Sand. Du stößt es mit dem Fuß an. Es ist ein totes Kaninchen. Die Möwen haben ihm die Augen ausgehackt und den Bauch aufgerissen. Für einen Moment überspült dich Übelkeit. Du bückst dich, packst einen Stein und schleuderst ihn nach den Vögeln. Du magst keine Möwen. Dreckige, kreischende Aasfresser.

Die Sonne kriecht langsam über den Horizont. Kleine Schäfchenwolken am Himmel. Das Farbspiel sollte dich beeindrucken, doch du findest es fad. Kitschig. Abgelutscht. Geradezu abtörnend.

Du gehst hinaus in den Garten, der aus Sand und schneidend hartem Gras besteht. Das einzig Bunte sind ein paar blassviolette Strandnelken und mehrere dichte Kartoffelrosenbüsche. Es ist so kalt, dass die Blüten noch nicht duften. Du brichst trotzdem eine ab. Rosenrot, denkst du, obwohl die Blüte rosa ist.

Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still ...

Es passt nicht zu ihr. Es passt einfach nicht.

Sie hat alle deine Freunde akzeptiert. Alle. Ihr seid jetzt seit fast zwei Jahren befreundet, und sie hat eine Menge Männer kennen gelernt, die auf die eine oder andere Weise mit dir verbunden waren. Du hast geküsst und gefummelt in ihrer Gegenwart. Es hat ihr nie etwas ausgemacht.

Das Einzige, was dich manchmal ein bisschen gewundert hat, war, dass sie selbst nie jemanden mitgebracht hat. Gut, manchmal eine Freundin. Nie einen Freund. Du bist dir auch gar nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich auf Männer steht. Wenn du jetzt genauer darüber nachdenkst, habt ihr auch nie über das Thema geredet. Nicht ernsthaft, zumindest. Es erschreckt dich ein bisschen, wenn du daran denkst, was sie alles von dir weiß. Du dagegen weißt fast nichts von ihr.

Du bist am Strand angekommen. Hier ist es noch kälter als im Garten. Der Wind fegt ungebremst über die Ebene. Das Meer sieht aus wie flüssiges Rotgold. Der Sand davor ist grau wie kalte Asche. Und wieder die Möwen. Drecksviecher.

Du läufst über den kühlen grauen Sand und denkst dabei an Rikki. Du versuchst, dir sein Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen, aber du bist nicht sicher, ob das, was du schließlich verschwommen vor deinem inneren Auge siehst, ihm wirklich ähnelt. An seinen Körper kannst du dich besser erinnern, an seine sonnengebräunte Haut, seine schmale Brust, seinen festen Arsch. Dann aber bist du dir plötzlich auch nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich sein Körper ist, den du da unter deinen Händen zu spüren glaubst. Ihn zu ficken hat sich nicht wesentlich anders angefühlt als bei anderen auch. Die kleinen Laute, die er dabei von sich gegeben hat ... sie klangen ein bisschen nach Marcel. Oder war es Ben? Es beunruhigt dich irgendwie, dass du deine zahlreichen Bettbekannten kaum noch auseinanderhalten kannst.

Die Sonne hat sich derweil weit über das Meer erhoben. Sie zieht die Farben wieder an sich, die sie so verschwenderisch ins Wasser geschüttet hatte. Die Welt ist jetzt scharfkantig und klar. Die verdammten Möwen kreischen und stürzen sich aus der Luft ins Meer hinab.

Du ziehst die Schuhe aus und tauchst die Füße in die schäumenden kleinen Wellen, die träge am Strand lecken. Das Wasser ist eisig. Es hat allerlei an Land gespült: Muscheln, Meersalat, tote Krebse. Du erinnerst dich plötzlich, dass du als Kind tote Krebse gesammelt hast. Aber du durftest immer nur die Rückenschalen behalten, weil die nicht so gestunken haben wie die vollständigen Exemplare. Du hast auch Muscheln gesammelt. Einmal, am Mittelmeer, gab es phantastische Schnecken, groß wie Tischtennisbälle. Doch in jeder scheinbar leeren Schnecke wohnte ein Einsiedlerkrebs. Du hast das gewusst, und obwohl du Krebse mochtest ... Du konntest einfach nicht widerstehen und hast eine Schnecke mitgenommen. Du hast sie in eine kleine Plastiktüte getan und erst ausgepackt, als ihr wieder zurück in Deutschland wart. Der Krebs war in seiner Verzweiflung so weit aus der schützenden Hülle gekrochen wie irgend möglich. Er sah grotesk und hässlich aus und stank schon. Du hast die Schnecke weggeworfen.

Du läufst lange am Strand entlang, so lange, bis es ganz gleichmäßig hell ist und die ersten Jogger am Saum des Meeres auftauchen. Dann drehst du um und gehst langsam zurück.

Eigentlich möchtest du gar nicht zurück. Du schämst dich ein bisschen für das, was du gestern mit Rikki gemacht hast. Und noch mehr schämst du dich dafür, dass Cera dich dabei gesehen hat. Außerdem weißt du nicht, was dich im Haus erwartet. Du stellst dir eine Art Inquisitionstribunal vor. Cera kann das gut. Immer stellt sie dir Fragen nach dem Warum, immer versucht sie, deinen Kern zu finden, die Stelle in dir, die fest und wirklich ist. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob es sie gibt, diese Stelle, aber Cera hört nicht auf, danach zu suchen. Vielleicht magst du sie deshalb so gern. Sie sieht Dinge in dir, an deren Existenz du schon lange nicht mehr glaubst.

Du bist viel weiter gelaufen, als du gedacht hast. Du kannst das Haus nicht einmal mehr erkennen. Weil du dir deine teuren Schuhe nicht versauen willst, gehst du barfuß. Die Muscheln piken, und ab und zu musst du anhalten, um dir einen gemeinen kleinen Splitter aus der Fußsohle zu ziehen. Besonders schnell kommst du nicht voran. Du triffst zwei Reiter und beneidest sie darum, dass sie nicht selber laufen müssen. Du hast noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen. Schon als Kind hattest du Angst vor Pferden. Cera geht regelmäßig reiten, und einmal hat sie dich mitgenommen. Leider hast du dich nicht auf die Weide getraut. Eigentlich würdest du gerne einmal reiten, aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass es möglich ist, ein so großes Tier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Cera ist auf dem Platz geritten, ohne Sattel, nur mit Halfter und einem Strick. Du hättest immer Angst, zu fallen. Das Pferd mochte dich sowieso nicht. Dabei warst du gar nicht verkrampft, so wie Cera behauptet hat. Sie sagte, du müsstest deine Abwehrhaltung aufgeben, locker lassen. Sie hat nicht verstanden, dass das nicht geht. Wenn du einmal loslassen würdest, dann würdest du nie mehr aufhören zu fallen.

Obwohl der Weg sich zieht, stehst du schließlich doch wieder vor eurem Haus. Ob die beiden wohl noch schlafen? Wie spät mag es sein? Du tastest nach deinem Handy und stellst entsetzt fest, dass du es im Wohnzimmer hast liegen lassen. Das ist dir noch nie passiert. Dann fällt dir auf, dass du auch den Hausschlüssel nicht mitgenommen hast. Du probierst die Klinke, doch die Tür rührt sich nicht. Plötzlich fühlst du dich sehr müde. Du lässt dich einfach auf die Stufen vorm Haus sinken und starrst in Richtung Auffahrt. Die Möwen sind immer noch da. Gierig zerren sie an den Resten des toten Kaninchens. Du schaust suchend um dich, doch es liegt kein Stein in Reichweite.

Nach einer Weile fällt dir auf, wie still es ist. Du hörst nichts als den Wind und im Hintergrund, wie sein Echo, das Rauschen des Meeres. Es klingt wie der Atem eines großen schlafenden Tieres. Obwohl du weißt, dass es albern ist, macht dir dieses Geräusch plötzlich Angst. Der Wind streicht über das Dünengras. Es raschelt wie trockenes Papier. Die Schreie der Möwen klingen spöttisch und böse. Du erinnerst dich an Hitchcocks „Vögel“. Waren das nicht auch Möwen? Vorhin, als du losgegangen bist, waren es nur drei von den Viechern. Mittlerweile sind es sieben. Sie hacken nacheinander und kreischen auf ganz gemeine Weise. Du machst eine unruhige Bewegung. Mit einem Mal verharren die Tiere in ihrem Streit. Sie sehen zu dir herüber. Zu dir. Eine kommt sogar auf dich zu, mit torkelnden, tollwütigen Tippelschritten. Sie hat einen roten Fleck auf der Schnabelspitze. Ihre kleinen Augen sind kalt und böse.

Du springst auf. Du willst den Möwen unter gar keinen Umständen den Rücken zukehren. Rückwärts gehst du die Stufen hoch, hämmerst hastig gegen die Tür. „Cera?“, sagst du unsicher. Die Möwe beginnt zu hüpfen, reißt den Schnabel auf, kommt näher, näher ...

„Cera! Cera, mach auf! Cera!!!“

***

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wir hörten dein Rufen, dein Klopfen an der Tür. Wir saßen nebeneinander im Bett. Cera hatte ein Croissant mit Butter und Honig bestrichen und war dabei, es mir Stück für Stück in den Mund zu stecken. Ich tat dasselbe bei ihr mit einem Nutella-Brötchen. Es war eine furchtbar klebrige Angelegenheit und dauerte ziemlich lange, weil wir ständig lachen mussten. Nie zuvor hatte mich einer meiner Freunde oder one-night stands gefüttert. Honig und Nutella hatten höchstens dazu gedient, gewisse Praktiken schmackhafter zu machen. Aber mit Cera war es fast von selbst geschehen, so wie es fast von selbst geschehen war, dass ich mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Die Sonne schien auf unsere nackte Haut, die vollgekrümelte Bettdecke lag irgendwo auf Hüfthöhe drapiert. Ceras Gesicht war gesprenkelt mit Nutellaflecken, in meinen Haaren klebte Honig. Wir konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen, und als wir dich rufen hörten, da lachten wir noch mehr. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es kam. Gestern hatte mich dein Verhalten noch so verletzt, und jetzt warst du hauptsächlich ein Anlass zur Erheiterung. Cera schien es genauso zu gehen. Erst als dein Rufen immer dringlicher, fast panisch wurde, verebbte ihre Fröhlichkeit.

„Soll ich ihn reinlassen?“, fragte ich, und sie nickte. Ich stand rasch auf, nackt wie ich war, um dir die Tür zu öffnen.

Das Erste, was ich sah, waren deine weit aufgerissenen Augen, in denen blanke Angst stand. Überrascht trat ich zur Seite, um dich einzulassen. Du hattest es so eilig, ins Haus zu kommen, dass dir mein unbekleideter Zustand zunächst entging.

„Mach die Tür zu! Schnell!“

Verwirrt spähte ich nach draußen. Wovor warst du auf der Flucht? Doch ich sah nichts weiter als ein paar große Möwen, die unbekümmert über die Auffahrt trippelten. Achselzuckend schloss ich die Tür. Als ich mich zu dir umdrehte, lehntest du schwer atmend an der Wand. „Stimmt was nicht?“, fragte ich beunruhigt. „Ist dir was passiert?“

Du hast nur den Kopf geschüttelt, mit geschlossenen Augen, wie jemand, der versucht, einen bösen Traum abzuschütteln. Dann hast du mich angesehen. Dir war wohl schon klar gewesen, was in der Nacht geschehen war, doch als du realisiertest, dass ich unbekleidet vor dir stand, zeichnete sich wirklicher Schock auf deinem Gesicht ab. Merkwürdig bei einem, der sich noch kurz zuvor so selbstsicher und überlegen gegeben hatte.

Cera erschien in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Auch sie war nackt, und das schien dich noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Andreij? Alles in Ordnung?“ Sie trat auf dich zu, und unwillkürlich machtest du einen Schritt zur Seite. „Andreij?“, fragte sie wieder, besorgter diesmal. Du starrtest sie an, als würdest du sie zum allerersten Mal sehen.

***

„Andreij?“ Behutsam berührte sie ihn am Arm. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sah sie aus verwirrten frostblauen Augen an. Was hatte er nur? Dass er von Zeit zu Zeit etwas neben sich stand, war nichts Ungewöhnliches bei Andreij, aber das hier war neu. Es machte ihr ein bisschen Angst. „Willst du dich setzen?“

Er nickte schwach und folgte ihr langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich sofort aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Rikki, der zwischenzeitlich in der Küche verschwunden war, trat zu ihnen und drückte Andreij ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. „Trink mal“, sagte er leise. „Vielleicht wird’s dann besser ...“ Andreij gehorchte und kippte den Inhalt des Glases hastig hinunter. Anschließend griff er nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Couchtisch gelegen hatte. Er umschloss es fest mit beiden Händen.

Cera wechselte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Rikki. „Ist was passiert?“, versuchte sie es erneut.

„Nein“, erwiderte Andreij heiser. „Nein, alles okay. Wirklich. Alles okay.“ Doch er wich ihrem Blick aus dabei, vermied es überhaupt, sie oder Rikki anzusehen.

Ob es ihn so sehr irritierte hatte? Aber wie hätte das sein können, wo Andreij selbst doch so häufig die Partner wechselte? War Rikki etwa mehr für ihn gewesen als nur ein Abenteuer, ein sommerliches Intermezzo? Nach einem einzigen Tag? Kaum vorstellbar.

Oder war es etwa ihretwegen? Gut, Andreij hatte sie noch nie nackt gesehen, möglich, dass es ihn irritierte. Sie hoffte, dass er ihren üppigen und eindeutig weiblichen Körper nicht allzu abstoßend fand. Doch selbst wenn konnte das nicht der Grund für Andreijs aufgelösten Zustand sein. Schließlich hatte er schon komisch geklungen, als er noch draußen vor der Tür gestanden hatte.

So lange ihre Freundschaft dauerte, hatte sie nie etwas mit einem Mann gehabt. Auch das konnte ein Grund für Andreijs Verwirrung sein. Dass er vielleicht, eventuell eifersüchtig sein könnte, war ein verlockender, aber sehr unwahrscheinlicher Gedanke, den sie sofort wieder verwarf. Aber was ...?

Doch Andreij verhinderte alle weiteren Spekulationen, indem er sich plötzlich aufsetzte und sie durchdringend ansah. „Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte er anklagend. Er klang ein bisschen wie ein quengeliges Kleinkind.

Ärger wallte in ihr auf. Sie vergaß, dass sie sich eigentlich Sorgen um ihn machte. Woher nahm er das Recht, von ihr Rechenschaft zu fordern?

„Du stellst die falschen Fragen“, entgegnete sie kühl, indem sie Rikki einen raschen Blick zuwarf und, als sie sein Einverständnis zu erkennen glaubte, den Arm um ihn legte. Rikki rückte sogleich näher an ihre Seite. „ _Wir_ haben das gemacht. _Wir,_ verstehst du? Er und ich, ich und er. – Wir beide, du und ich, Andreij, hatten vor einiger Zeit eine Diskussion zum Thema safe, sane, consensual. Als du damals behauptet hast, diese drei Wörter würden dir nichts sagen, da dachte ich, du willst mich aufziehen. Inzwischen allerdings ...“ Sie ließ den Satz bewusst unvollendet.

Andreij fiel über andere Leute her wie eine Naturgewalt. Er fragte nie, was der andere sich von ihm wünschte. Ihm war es egal, ob er vielleicht positiv war und jemanden anstecken könnte. Aber ihr machte er Vorwürfe?!

„Ich hab mich nie eingemischt in das, was du getan hast“, fuhr sie fort, wobei sie sich Mühe geben musste, nicht lauter zu werden, als nötig. „Egal, ob ich es richtig fand oder nicht. Inzwischen glaube ich, dass das ein Fehler war. Ich hätte viel früher den Mut haben müssen, dir zu widersprechen, auf meinem Standpunkt zu bestehen. Dass ich es nicht getan habe, ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr. Wir wollen diesen Urlaub miteinander verbringen und ... Jetzt muss ich ein paar Dinge mit dir klären.“ Sie strich sich mit einer nervösen Geste durchs Haar. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, so offen mit Andreij zu sprechen, nachdem sie sich ihm gegenüber so lange zusammengerissen hatte.

Langsam und stockend sprach sie weiter. „Ich ... ich habe dieses Haus gemietet. Ich habe dich eingeladen. Du bist hier als ... als mein Freund und ... mein Gast. Aber solange du hier bist, will ich, dass ... dass du dich an ein paar Regeln hältst. Das ist mein Urlaub, und ich hab keine Lust, ihn mir versauen zu lassen ... auch nicht von dir.“ Sie zögerte, einen Moment lang unsicher, wie sie in Worte fassen sollte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. „Ich mag dich sehr gern, Andreij“, sagte sie schließlich. „Wirklich sehr, sehr gerne. Und das ...“ Wieder verstummte sie. Endlich brach es aus ihr heraus: „Also, es ist so: Ich möchte nicht, dass du in diesem Haus oder auf diesem Grundstück mit irgendwem rumvögelst, wenn ... wenn ich nicht daran beteiligt bin. Klar?!“

Andreij starrte sie so fassungslos an, als wäre ihr plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Rikki an ihrer Seite fing hysterisch zu kichern an.

„Mensch, Cera“, brachte Andreij endlich mühsam hervor. „Ich ... das ... Also, das muss ich erst mal verdauen ...“

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit“, kommentierte sie in leicht schnippischem Ton. Sie fühlte sich befreit, und es war ihr egal, was er oder Rikki jetzt vielleicht von ihr denken mochten. „Ich schätze, wir“ – sie sah Rikki an – „gehen jetzt erst mal Duschen. Und dann ... hast du Lust auf einen Strandspaziergang, Rikki?“

„Klar doch“, erwiderte Rikki grinsend. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“

***

Du sitzt reglos auf dem Sofa. Im Hintergrund hörst du die Dusche plätschern, hörst Rikki kichern, Cera lachen. Am liebsten würdest du aus dem Haus rennen, dich ins Auto setzen und nach Hause fahren. Jetzt sofort. Die beiden, die da nebenan unter der Dusche stehen, brauchen dich doch gar nicht. Für dich ist hier kein Platz mehr.

Aber draußen sind immer noch die Möwen. Ganz bestimmt.

Dann fragst du dich plötzlich, ob noch alles in Ordnung ist mit deinem Kopf. Du kannst dir die Panik nicht erklären, die dich vorhin so hinterrücks gepackt hat. Sicher, du hast manchmal Angstzustände, aber die kommen vor allem nachts. Nachts, wenn alles still ist und die Welt auf etwas zu warten scheint. Dann, in der Stille zwischen zwei Herzschlägen, beginnst du plötzlich zu fallen. Das ganze Universum erstreckt sich unter dir, über dir, um dich herum. Es ist kalt und schwarz, der Raum zwischen den Sternen endlos weit. Und du weißt, dass du allein bist.

Das sind die Momente, in denen du schreien willst. Aber jedes Mal stellst du fest, dass du deine Stimme verloren hast. Du hast sie verbraucht beim Erzählen von platten Witzen und für hohle Parolen, in Diskussionen, die zu nichts führen konnten, weil du keinen Standpunkt hattest, den du hättest vertreten können. Du lächelst und redest und lachst, und niemand hört dich an die Wände deines Käfigs schlagen.

„Andreij? Willst du mitkommen?“

Rikki steht vor dir, Rikki, der so echt ist und lebendig, mit seinem breiten Lachen und seinen warmen Augen. Rikki, der ist, was du gern sein würdest, spontan, unbekümmert und jung.

„Darf ich?“, fragst du, noch ehe dir klar ist, was dir da entschlüpft. Du fühlst dich auf einmal sehr kleinlaut. Rikki hat gewählt, und seine Wahl ist nicht auf dich gefallen. Er hat Cera genommen, die dicke, geduldige, langweilige Cera, und du bist zur Bedeutungslosigkeit geschrumpft.

Rikki zuckt die Achseln. „Von mir aus, klar.“

„Und Cera?“, hakst du beklommen nach.

„Wär sie nicht einverstanden, hätt ich dich nicht gefragt.“

Kurz darauf stehst du wieder in der Auffahrt. Die Möwen sind fort. Vielleicht hat Rikki sie vertrieben mit seinem Lachen. Es ist sehr warm geworden. Rikki hat nichts als kurze Hosen an, auf mittlerer Oberschenkelhöhe abgeschnittene Bundeswehrhosen, wenn dich nicht alles täuscht. Cera, die es normalerweise strikt vermeidet, ihre dicken Schenkel und kräftigen Oberarme zu zeigen, ist gleichfalls in Shorts unterwegs, dazu trägt sie ein ärmelloses kornblumenblaues T-Shirt. Es irritiert dich, dass du auf einmal so viel von ihrem Körper sehen kannst. Eine Aura der Zufriedenheit umgibt Cera, etwas, was du ebenfalls nicht kennst an ihr.

Du bist mit dabei. Nicht als Wortführer, nicht als der, der entscheidet, was getan und wohin gegangen wird. Du bist mit dabei, weil man dich duldet. Dieses Gefühl ist neu für dich. Cera und Rikki lachen sehr viel, albern herum, schubsen sich so lange, bis einer von ihnen kichernd in den Sand plumpst, und dann fangen sie von vorne an. Cera hat einen kleinen Stoffbeutel mitgenommen, und sobald ihr am Meeressaum angekommen seid, beginnen die beiden, nach Muscheln und Steinen zu suchen. Du stehst daneben und fragst dich, was du nicht mitbekommen hast. Es ist, als hätten Jahre dich überrollt. Du erkennst sie nicht wieder, deine beste Freundin, nach dieser einen Nacht.

„Andreij.“ Sie steht plötzlich vor dir. Ihre Augen leuchten. „Guck mal!“ Auf ihrer Handfläche krabbelt ein winzig kleiner und sehr lebendiger Krebs. Er sieht aus, als wäre er aus Glas.

„Ich hab mal Krebse gesammelt“, sagst du, und deine Stimme klingt so rau, als hättest du sie lange nicht benutzt.

„Gesammelt?“ Sie mustert dich skeptisch. „Aber nicht so wie Schmetterlinge, oder? Mit Nadeln aufgespießt?!“

„Nein“, erwiderst du rasch. „Die waren schon tot.“

Der kleine Krebs versucht einen Ausbruch in Richtung Abgrund und Freiheit. Cera hält ihn in letzter Sekunde mit dem Daumen zurück. Dann hockt sie sich in den nassen Sand und lässt das Tierchen unter einen großen Stein huschen.

Ein Arm legt sich von hinten um deine Schultern. Rikki. „Ich hab was Besseres gefunden“, kichert er und dann klatscht etwas Schleimiges, Grünes in dein Gesicht. Du machst einen Satz rückwärts, stolperst über Rikkis lange Beine und begräbst ihn sehr unelegant unter dir. Rikki gibt ein ersticktes Grunzen von sich und Cera lacht so sehr, dass sie neben euch in den Sand fällt. Der Meersalat rutscht von deinem Gesicht und hinterlässt eine salzigfeuchte Spur. Dann, ehe du reagieren kannst, spürst du plötzlich Rikkis Lippen auf deiner Wange, seine Zunge, die dir das Salz von der Haut leckt. Cera beugt sich zu euch und Rikki küsst sie auf den Mund. Er arbeitet sich ein Stück weit unter dir vor, um sie an dir vorbei in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch sie schlingt nur einen Arm um ihn, während der Kuss andauert. Mit der freien Hand fährt sie dir erst über die Brust und dann zwischen die Beine.

Und du fällst.

***

  



	5. Chapter 5

Es war Feuer. Ich hatte sie, und ich hatte dich, dort draußen in den Dünen. Sand war in meinem Haar, meinem Mund. Das harte Strandgras zerschnitt mir die Haut. Wir hatten dich an den Händen genommen und vom Meer weggeführt, das gierig das Land hinauf leckte. Widerstandslos warst du mitgegangen. Nun lagst du vor mir im warmen Sand, und im Blau deiner Augen spiegelte sich der blasse Sommerhimmel. Seeschwalben sirrten wie Pfeile über uns hinweg. Cera hatte den Arm um mich gelegt, küsste mich. Auch sie schmeckte nach Salz und Sommer.

Wir zogen dich aus, gemeinsam. Du warst ... nein, nicht wie eine Puppe, aber weich und nachgiebig. Fast hatte ich das Gefühl, du würdest nicht richtig begreifen, was mit dir geschah. Cera hatte offensichtlich denselben Eindruck. Sie beugte sich über dich, strich dir zärtlich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Alles okay, Andreij?“, fragte sie behutsam. Du nicktest nur und schlossest die Augen.

Dann war ich über dir, erforschte mit brennenden Fingern deinen Körper. Du zittertest und ich war mir nicht sicher, war es Lust, war es Angst? Cera saß neben uns, und plötzlich streckte sie wieder die Hand aus und fuhr dir durchs Haar. Sie rutschte hinter dich und du legtest deinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Deine Augen blieben geschlossen dabei, du wolltest mich nicht ansehen. Wieder zögerte ich, war unsicher, wusste nicht, ob ich das Richtige tat, ob du wolltest, was nun geschehen würde.

„Mach weiter“, sagtest du leise. „Bitte.“

Erleichtert bedeckte ich dein Gesicht, deinen Hals, deine Brust mit hungrigen Küssen, packte dich, hielt dich fest, wollte nie mehr loslassen. Du aber fasstest plötzlich ihre Hände, und sie beugte sich vor und gab dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, einen ganz kleinen Kuss, nur einen einzigen, und richtete sich gleich wieder auf. Aber deine Hände ließ sie nicht los dabei.

Ich wollte dich, wollte dich ganz und gar, so, wie du mich gehabt hattest, aber ich wollte dir nicht weh tun dabei, weder auf die eine, noch auf die andere Weise. Wieder hielt ich inne. „Willst du wirklich?“, fragte ich beklommen. Und jetzt öffnetest du die Augen. „Ja“, erwidertest du fest.

„Hast du ...?“, wandte ich mich zögernd an Cera, in der Hoffnung, dass sie als Frau mehr als den nötigsten Kram mit sich herumschleppte.

„Kondome, Gleitgel ... alles in meinem Rucksack“, sagte sie grinsend, und dann wurde sie ein kleines bisschen rot. In diesem Moment mochte ich sie wirklich sehr. „Mit Kiwi-Geschmack“, setzte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu und ich musste lachen.

„Ist das meins?“, fragtest du und plötzlich lächeltest du und wirktest gar nicht mehr ängstlich oder entrückt, obwohl deine Augen geschlossen blieben. Dein Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, als Cera dir ihre Hand unter die Nase hielt, auf die sie etwas von dem Gel gestrichen hatte. Du lecktest ihre Finger ab, langsam, genüsslich und wie selbstverständlich, mit fest geschlossenen Augen. Ich begriff plötzlich, dass du bewusst im Dunkeln bleiben wolltest, dass du nicht wissen wolltest, wer was mit dir tat. Deine anfängliche Unsicherheit, vielleicht auch Furcht, schien verflogen.

Mit bebenden Fingern zog ich meine Shorts herunter, streifte das Kondom über. Ich verteilte großzügig Gleitgel über meinen Steifen und deine Öffnung. Dann packte ich mir deine Beine über die Schultern. Sie waren muskulös, die Haut glatt. Bisher hatte ich wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, dich unterhalb des Bauchnabels näher zu betrachten, du hattest es immer viel zu eilig gehabt für einen gründlichen Blick meinerseits. Dass du im Intimbereich rasiert warst, war mir natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben, aber offensichtlich hattest du auch dem Rest deiner Körperbehaarung den Krieg erklärt. Ich fand das schade, die kupfergoldenen Härchen auf deinen Armen mochte ich gerne, und etwas mehr Haare hätten mich nicht gestört. Aber du wolltest ja jung aussehen, jünger, als du warst.

Wie es wohl ist, für immer jung zu sein?

Ich strich neugierig über deine glattrasierten Beine, tastete mich weiter nach oben vor, umfasste deinen harten Schwanz. Ich sah zu Cera hinüber, die uns halb neugierig, halb erregt beobachtete. Sie bemerkte meinen Blick, grinste etwas verschämt und zuckte hilflos die Achseln. Ich bemühte mich, ihr aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Mich zumindest störte ihre Gegenwart ganz und gar nicht, und ich fand auch nichts Verwerfliches dabei.

Ein aufmunternder Tritt deiner Fersen in meinen Rücken brachte mich zurück zu dir. Du riebst dich gegen meine Hand. Ich umfasste deine Hüften, brachte mich in Position und drang ohne weitere Umstände in dich ein. Dein Stöhnen war leise und unterdrückt, obwohl ich jetzt nicht mehr übermäßig sanft war. Doch du hattest Ceras Hände so fest gepackt, dass deine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Mit jedem meiner Stöße wurde dein Stöhnen lauter, klammerten sich deine Beine fester um meinen Rücken. Deine Lider waren zu Schlitzen zusammengepresst, zwischen deinen Brauen stand eine steile Falte. Als ich dich küssen wollte, hast du mich gebissen, nicht zärtlich, sondern wütend, so dass ich mein Blut auf meiner Zunge schmeckte.

 _So viel zu den Kondomen,_ dachte ich halb spöttisch, halb resigniert. Doch als Cera mich küssen wollte, drehte ich rasch den Kopf weg. Ich hatte ihr nichts gesagt von meiner Angst, vielleicht infiziert zu sein, und nachdem wir so sorgfältig gewesen waren mit den Kondomen, wollte ich sie nicht durch einen lächerlichen Kuss anstecken. Sie schien zu begreifen, sah zumindest nicht gekränkt aus, und küsste mich auf die Wange, malte mit ihrer Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf meine Haut. Deine Fersen bohrten sich in meinen Rücken, forderten mich zu lebhafterer Aktivität auf. Keuchend stieß ich in deinen köstlichen Körper, immer hektischer und unregelmäßiger, du krampftest, stießest einen spitzen Schrei aus, ich spürte die klebrige Nässe an meinem Bauch. Dann schoss eine feurige Schlange durch meine Wirbelsäule in meinen Schwanz, und ich explodierte, während es um mich dunkel wurde und ich nur noch dich spürte.

Dich.

***

Was sie wollte, war immer noch Andreij. Was sie bekam, war Rikki, der erschöpft von Andreij herunterrutschte, ihn küsste und dann zu ihr herüberkrabbelte, um sich neben ihr in den Sand fallen zu lassen. Wie ein toter Käfer lag er da und streckte alle viere von sich. Das starke Geschlecht – von wegen ...

Auch Andreij lag fast reglos da, nur seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Sein Kopf ruhte immer noch in ihrem Schoß. Ihre Hände hatte er Sekunden nach seinem Orgasmus losgelassen. Sie strich ihm durchs schweißfeuchte Haar. Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte müde. „Danke“, sagte er leise.

So saß sie in den Dünen, mit ihren beiden ermatteten Helden, die zufrieden vor sich hin dösten und sie ziemlich vergessen zu haben schienen. Sie sah hinauf in den Himmel und stellte fest, dass die Schwalben jetzt tiefer flogen, nur wenige Meter über dem Boden. Graue Wolken waren aufgezogen und kündigten ein sommerliches Gewitter an. Trotz der nahen See war die Luft dicht und schwer geworden.

Plötzlich regte Andreij sich, räkelte sich genüsslich und setzte sich auf. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie forschend an. In seinen Augen war kaum Unsicherheit zu erkennen, eher Neugier. Nach einem raschen Blick auf Rikki, der offensichtlich tief und friedlich schlief, sprach er sie leise an. „War es das, was du dir gewünscht hast?“, fragte er ungewohnt behutsam. „Oder wolltest du etwas anderes?“

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich wollte und will“, erwiderte sie ruhig. „Und du weißt es nicht erst seit heute.“

Er zögerte. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht hätte. Aber ...“ Seine Stimme wurde brüchig. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir danach noch Freunde sein könnten.“

„Warum?“ Sie sah in überrascht an. Was hatte Freundschaft damit zu tun, ob man einmal, oder von ihr aus gerne auch mehrmals, miteinander geschlafen hatte?

„Das ...“ Er schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf, wandte den Blick von ihr ab, sah aufs Meer hinaus. „Du weißt doch“, sagte er leise, „meine Beziehungen dauern gewöhnlich zwischen zwei Stunden und zwei Monaten. Und danach kann ich mit den Leuten nichts mehr anfangen. Es ...“ Andreij verstummte und begann, planlose Linien in den Sand zu zeichnen. Geduldig wartete Cera, bis er bereit war, weiterzusprechen. Endlich sah er sie an. „Du ... du bist mir einfach zu wichtig“, erklärte er stockend. „Ich ... ich brauche dich – als Freundin. Wenn wir jetzt ... wenn wir miteinander schlafen würden, und es wäre scheiße, und wir könnten danach nicht mehr miteinander reden ... Das wär mein ganz persönlicher Alptraum.“

***

Abwartend siehst du Cera an. Du warst ehrlich, zumindest fast, jetzt ist sie dran.

„Andreij“, sagt sie gedämpft. Sie klingt fast zärtlich dabei. Du magst es, wenn sie deinen Namen sagt. Sie betont ihn ein bisschen falsch, zieht die zweite Silbe unnötig in die Länge, aber mit Absicht. Wenn sie sich über dich ärgert, dann klingt dein Name kurz und zischend aus ihrem Mund, wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sie ärgert sich oft über dich. Aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, wird ihre Stimme ganz weich. Dann ist dein Name eine Liebkosung. Und sie sieht dich immer an, wenn du mit ihr sprichst, konzentriert sich ganz auf dich, selbst wenn sie sich gerade über dich aufregt, während du, du weißt es, oft unkonzentriert und oberflächlich bist in euren Gesprächen. Du willst dich nicht einlassen, nicht wirklich.

Was ist anders geworden, jetzt, nachdem sie dich und Rikki gesehen hat? Nicht dich als potenten, dominanten Kerl, der die Hosen anhat und bestimmt, wo’s langgeht beim Sex, sondern weich, fast passiv, und so, wie du eigentlich nicht sein möchtest: feminin. Oder zumindest das, was gemeinhin als feminin gilt. Natürlich kann auch der so genannte Passive führen, das hast du selbst immer wieder betont, trotzdem kostet es dich jedes Mal beträchtliche Überwindung, dich in diese so verwundbare Position zu begeben. Rikki ist nett und vorsichtig, keine Frage, aber wenn Cera nicht dabeigewesen wäre, Cera, die auch schon mit Rikki geschlafen hat, passiv, wie Frauen es eben zwangsläufig sind ...

Die Idee mit dem Zuschauen ist alt und kam im Grunde von dir. An einem Abend, an dem ihr zusammen im Theater wart, hast du sie aufgezogen mit ihrem Interesse an deinen Bettgeschichten und gefragt, ob sie nicht mal zugucken wolle. Sie hat gelacht, damals, und gesagt, dass ihre Interessen etwas anders aussähen. Ihr nur halb spaßhaft vorgebrachter Gegenvorschlag war, dass sie dich gerne fesseln und „vergewaltigen“ würde. Sekundenlang hat dich das erschreckt, damals, aber dann hast du es bald wieder vergessen.

Ihre Hand auf deinem Unterarm holt dich in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie mustert dich mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Weißt du“, sagt sie so leise, dass du sie gerade noch verstehen kannst, „wir könnten ja klein anfangen. Meinst du, es würde unserer Freundschaft sehr schaden, wenn ich dich küsse?“

Du spürst, wie deine Kehle eng wird. „Ich weiß nicht ...?“, antwortest du zögernd, denn du weißt es wirklich nicht.

Langsam, ganz langsam beugt sie sich zu dir vor. Ihre Hände umfassen dein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Andreij“, flüstert sie, und du denkst vage, dass so viel Kitsch euch beide zum Absturz bringen müsste, doch dann sind da ihre Lippen auf deinen, und ohne zu überlegen öffnest du den Mund. Der Kuss schmeckt nach Seesalz und einem Hauch von Pfefferminz, wahrscheinlich von dem Tee, den sie in ihrem Rucksack mit sich rumschleppt. Es überrascht dich, dass du dich nicht ekelst. Du hast immer gedacht, dir würde irgendwie übel werden, wenn du eine Frau küsst. Aber es ist gar nicht anders als mit einem Mann. Du hast viele Typen geküsst, manche waren grob, andere zärtlich, und mit ihr ist es nicht anders als mit einem zärtlichen Mann. Staunend stellst du fest, dass du dich vielleicht sogar an das Gefühl gewöhnen könntest, dich von ihr küssen zu lassen.

Nur ihr „Ich liebe dich“, das macht dir Angst.

***

  


  


  



	6. Chapter 6

Ich erwachte in euren Kuss hinein. Hingerissen sah ich zu. Wieder warst du so weich, so aggressionslos. War sie es, die dich verwandelte? Sie küsste dich. Du ließest dich küssen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr warst du immer noch nackt, und ich sah deinen Rücken, deine helle Haut, die sich über die Rippen spannte, und an der immer noch Sand klebte. Ein paar vereinzelte Wassertropfen glitzerten dazwischen. Es hatte leise zu regnen begonnen. Cera küsste dich mit geschlossenen Augen, und sie wirkte dabei so zufrieden und bei sich, wie ... Nun, ich hatte es jedenfalls in einer ganzen Nacht nicht geschafft, sie in diesen Zustand zu bringen.

Als sie sich von dir löste und die Augen öffnete, begegneten sich unsere Blicke, ihrer und meiner. Jetzt war auch sie weich geworden. Und sie lächelte. „Rikki?“, fragte sie leise, und du drehtest dich hastig zu mir um. In deinen Augen stand Unsicherheit, fast schon Angst. Was hattest du gedacht? Dass ich eifersüchtig sein, mich ausgeschlossen fühlen würde? Oder fühltest du dich ertappt bei etwas, das du nicht tun, das du nicht sein wolltest?

In den Sekunden der Stille zwischen uns, die so viel enthielt, was geboren werden, und so viel, was verworfen werden konnte, tönte plötzlich ein dumpfes Grollen. Ich sah hinauf in den vor kurzem noch so freundlichen Sommerhimmel. Er hatte sich inzwischen völlig zugezogen, und der Regen setzte zum Sprung auf uns an.

„Das gibt ein ordentliches Gewitter“, stellte Cera nüchtern fest und begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen und in den Rucksack zu stopfen. Sie sammelte sogar das benutzte Kondom ein – mit erstaunlich wenig spitzen Fingern. Auf deinen pikierten und etwas verschämten Blick hin sagte sie nur: „Du weißt doch, wie öko ich bin.“ Verdammt, ich mochte diese Frau. Ein albernes Kichern stieg in mir auf und bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen. „Du gluckst wie ein hysterisches Huhn“, kommentierte sie liebevoll und vergrub ihre Finger in meinen Locken. Sie hatte schöne Hände mit langen, schlanken Fingern, Klavierspielerhände. Ihre Lippen waren immer noch rau, aber der Kuss, den sie mir auf die Stirn drückte, war weich und zärtlich. „Komm, Hasenkind.“ Ich kam mir sekundenlang ein bisschen verarscht vor, aber nur, bis ich die Wärme in ihren Augen sah. Für so viel Wärme war ich gerne das Hasenkind. Zumindest für fünf Minuten oder so.

Derweil hattest du deine Kleider angelegt. Ich schlüpfte rasch in meine Shorts und freute mich, dass ich hinterher keine Klamotten würde zu trocknen haben. Denn der Himmel war mittlerweile bedrohlich geworden, mit fast schwarzen Wolkengebirgen, die von einem kräftigen Wind auf- und umgetürmt wurden, garniert mit weißblauen Blitzen, untermalt von hungrigem Donnergrollen. Noch war das Gewitter nicht über uns, aber es war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Der Regen wurde stärker, und die Temperatur war plötzlich um mindestens fünf Grad gefallen.

„Los, schnell!“, kommandierte Cera. „Nass werden wir auf jeden Fall, aber ich hab keine Lust, auch noch vom Blitz geröstet zu werden.“

Hastig suchten wir uns einen Weg durch die Dünen, hinauf in den schmalen Streifen Wald, der das Reich der See vom Kulturland trennte. Birken und Kiefern boten kaum Schutz vor dem Regen, der jetzt kalt und grob auf uns herabprasselte. Ich war ein ziemlich schneller und ausdauernder Läufer und hätte es sicher in weniger als zehn Minuten bis zum Haus geschafft. Auch du warst sportlich, nicht gerade ein durchtrainierter Bodybuilder, aber man sah dir an, dass du deine Nachmittage nicht auf dem Sofa verbrachtest. Cera allerdings war ziemlich rundlich und kam schnell aus der Puste, so dass wir aus Rücksicht auf sie eine ruhigere Gangart einlegen mussten. Der Regen schien sie im Übrigen auch nicht groß zu stören, nur warf sie immer wieder misstrauische Blicke in den Himmel, wenn dort ein Blitz aufgezuckt war.

Wir brauchten eine gute Viertelstunde bis zum Haus und waren völlig durchnässt, als wir endlich die Tür aufstießen und erleichtert in den Flur schlüpften. Über uns tobte das Unwetter. Die Donnerschläge ließen die Erde erbeben, die Blitze warfen ihr unheimliches, fahles Licht durch die Fenster. Ich lief hastig ins Badezimmer und holte Handtücher für alle, während Cera noch im Flur begonnen hatte, sich unbekümmert aus ihren durchweichten Klamotten zu schälen. Du standest neben ihr, gebannt von ihrem Anblick, ein eher dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht, während das Wasser aus deinen Haaren und deiner Kleidung auf die Dielen tropfte. Erst als ich dir ein Handtuch über den Kopf warf, erwachtest du aus deiner Erstarrung. Ausziehen schien zunächst keine Option für dich zu sein, statt dessen versuchtest du, dir die Haare trockenzureiben.

„Herrgott noch mal, Andreij!“, stieß Cera halb ärgerlich, halb amüsiert hervor. „Wer ist denn nun prüde, hm?!“

Zögernd begannst du, dich deiner Hosen und deines T-Shirts zu entledigen. Sie stand daneben und sah dir zu, so, wie du zuvor sie beim Ausziehen beobachtet hattest. Es kam mir vor wie ein demonstratives Beharren auf gleichen Rechten für alle. Doch die Blicke, die sie dir schenkte, waren ... ich konnte es nicht anders nennen als liebevoll. Liebevoll und bewundernd. Es waren Blicke, wie auch ich sie von ihr bekommen hatte – nur waren sie jetzt intensiver, inniger. In diesem Moment glaubte ich, etwas Grundlegendes über Cera zu begreifen. Es ging ihr nicht oder zumindest nicht nur darum, etwas oder jemanden zu erobern, zu besitzen, sich zu eigen zu machen, sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte sein wie das, was sie vor sich sah. Sie wollte sein wie wir.

***

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er sich auszog, linkisch und verkrampft, und sie liebte ihn noch mehr. Andreij und Rikki beim Sex zu beobachten und, in gewisser Weise, auch an ihrem Tun beteiligt zu sein, hatte sie doch ziemlich abgelenkt von dem, was sie eigentlich interessierte: Andreij. Jetzt, wo er vor ihr stand, mit diesem unsicheren Jungengrinsen im Gesicht, und ein bisschen die Nase hochzog, was sie immer an ein Kaninchen denken ließ ... Ihre Liebe zu ihm breitete sich in ihr aus, floss durch ihren Körper und ihre Seele, bis sie sie selbst in den Zehen und Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte, und immer war da noch mehr Liebe, die nachdrängte, bis sie glühte und schließlich das Gefühl hatte, zu platzen, wenn sie dieser Liebe nicht sofort Ausdruck verlieh.

Oh Gott, dachte sie, und: Das ist doch nicht möglich ... Wie war es ihr gelungen, all diese Liebe zwei Jahre lang in sich verschlossen zu halten, ohne zu explodieren?

Ohne dass sie es wollte, glitt ihr Blick zu Rikki hinüber, der abwartend in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand, ein nasses Handtuch über den Schultern. Hilf mir, dachte sie verzweifelt. Ich pack das nicht allein.

Rikki schien zu verstehen. „Komm mal mit“, sagte er rau und fasste Andreij am Handgelenk. Verwirrt blickte Andreij zu ihr hinüber. „Na komm“, wiederholte Rikki nachdrücklich und zog an Andreij, bis dieser sich etwas schwerfällig in Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegte.

Nachdem die beiden aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, blieb Cera sekundenlang im Flur stehen, vollkommen überwältigt von ihren Empfindungen. Oh Gott, dachte sie wieder, fast unfähig, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte, gleich, jetzt, in diesem Schlafzimmer, in diesem Bett, mit Rikki, mit Andreij ...

„Kommst du dann?“ Rikki war in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer erschienen und musterte sie interessiert. Sie dachte daran, wie einfach es mit Rikki gewesen war, wie unaufgeregt, wie selbstverständlich ... Aber es half nicht viel.

„Cera?“, fragte Rikki leise und kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Sein forschender Blick gab ihr das Gefühl, plötzlich auf Kindergröße zu schrumpfen. „He, Meeresfee“, hauchte er weich und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Das wird schon werden. Im schlimmsten Fall werd ich ihn festbinden, damit du in Ruhe machen kannst, okay?“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie fühlte einen Teil der Spannung von sich abfallen und lachte leise. Es klang selbst in ihren Ohren etwas gezwungen. Rasch beugte sie sich vor und küsste Rikki auf seinen lachenden Mund. Er schlang die Arme um ihren Rücken und zog sie fest an sich. „Wenn wir Andreij oft genug küssen, dann wird er bestimmt noch zum Märchenprinz“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Diesmal musste sie wirklich lachen.

„Kommt hier vielleicht irgendwann noch jemand?“, erklang es maulend aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Oder soll ich mir vielleicht doch lieber gleich wieder was anziehen ...?“

Nun lachte auch Rikki, und schließlich stimmte selbst Andreij aus der Entfernung mit ein. Cera war sich sicher, dass nur sie das Zittern in seiner Stimme bemerkt hatte.

***

Du liegst ausgestreckt auf der Matratze und wartest. Es ist kühl geworden durch das Gewitter, deshalb hast du dir die Bettdecke übergeworfen. Der Regen klatscht schwer gegen die Fensterscheiben, und ab und zu erhellen Blitze das kleine Zimmer. Draußen ist es jetzt so dunkel, dass du die Nachttischlampe eingeschaltet hast. Ihr Licht scheint warm durch den orangeroten Papierschirm und vermittelt dir ein Gefühl, das ein bisschen so ist wie Geborgenheit. Cera und Rikki sind immer noch irgendwo im Haus unterwegs, vielleicht im Bad oder in der Küche. Du hattest eigentlich erwartet, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen zu dir kommen würde, nachdem du sie dazu aufgefordert hast. Hier alleine rumzuliegen ist dämlich. Wenn nicht gleich ...

Die Tür geht auf und Rikki steckt seinen Lockenkopf herein. „Na?“, fragt er grinsend. „Du kannst es wohl kaum noch erwarten.“

Du denkst, dass der Junge ganz schön frech geworden ist, seit er mit Cera geschlafen hat, und ... mit dir. Das, was du mit ihm gemacht hast, kann man kaum anders als mit „ficken“ bezeichnen, aber das vorhin ... das war anders. Und es hat dir gefallen. Trotz alledem.

Du bemühst dich um ein selbstgewisses Grinsen. „Das sagt einer, der’s nötig hat“, kommentierst du mit einem Blick auf seinen halbsteifen Schwanz. „Aber ich lass mich nicht noch mal von dir vögeln. Das war eine absolute Ausnahme, klar?!“

„Andreij“, sagt er leise und so ernst, dass es dich plötzlich kalt überläuft. Er kommt zu dir herüber und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. „Lass ein bisschen locker, hm?“, ergänzt er und streicht dir sacht über die zugedeckten Beine. Jetzt ist es ein angenehmes Prickeln, das über deinen Körper wandert.

Du willst ihm antworten, du weißt selbst nicht was, doch in diesem Moment gibt es einen gewaltigen Knall und das Licht erlischt. Du zuckst so heftig zusammen, dass du mit dem Kopf gegen das Bettgestell knallst. Fluchend reibst du dir die schmerzende Stelle.

„Kurzschluss“, konstatiert Cera von der Tür her. „Wahrscheinlich hat irgendwo der Blitz eingeschlagen. Am besten lassen wir alles aus, bis das Gewitter vorbei ist.“

Wie ein Schatten gleitet sie zu euch ins Zimmer. Ihre Haare sind in ein Handtuch gewickelt, das sie sich jetzt vom Kopf zieht. Dann schüttelt sie sich so leidenschaftlich wie ein nasser Hund. Die feuchten Strähnen winden sich Schlangen gleich um ihr Gesicht. Jetzt kommt sie zu euch, küsst Rikki erst auf die Wange und, als er sich ihr zuwendet, auch auf den Mund. Der Kuss wird tiefer und leidenschaftlicher, und du sitzt daneben und fühlst dich seltsam hilflos. Und dann ist sie plötzlich bei dir, kauert neben dir auf dem Bett. Sie beugt sich über dich, und ihre nassen Haare kitzeln dich an der Nase. Auch sie sagt deinen Namen: „Andreij“, so weich und schmeichelnd, dass du dich wie mit Karamell überzogen fühlst. Du spürst ihre Hände auf deiner Haut, Hände, von denen du dir immer noch nicht sicher bist, ob sie dir so nahe kommen sollten.

„Andreij.“ Sie klingt so begehrlich dabei, so hungrig, dass du sekundenlang den Wunsch hast, aus dem Bett zu springen und zu flüchten. Doch dann sind da ihre Finger, die dich plötzlich an Stellen liebkosen, die sonst eher wenig Aufmerksamkeit erfahren, und von denen du bisher nicht wusstest, dass sie zu deinen erogenen Zonen gehören. Sie streicht über deine Arme, ganz sacht erst, dann immer kräftiger, küsst sich dabei deinen Hals hoch bis zu deinem Mund. Die Küsse, die sie dir gibt, sind federleicht und vergehen rascher als eine Schneeflocke auf bloßer Haut. Sie fährt durch dein Haar und streichelt dir übers Gesicht, als wäre sie blind und wollte sich jede Einzelheit so exakt wie nur irgend möglich einprägen.

Nachdem sie dein Gesicht zur Genüge erforscht hat, rutscht sie etwas tiefer, schmiegt den Kopf an deine Schulter, steckt ihre Nase in deine Halsgrube und schnuppert auf so überzogene und, vor allem, kitzelige Weise an dir herum, dass du nicht anders kannst als zu kichern. Sie taucht aus der Versenkung auf und küsst dich, richtig diesmal, leidenschaftlich und so gierig, dass es dir den Atem verschlägt. Ihre Zunge schiebt sich in deinen Mund, den du fast instinktiv geöffnet hast, fährt frech über deine Zähne, trifft auf deine Zunge ... und ist fort. Statt dessen fühlst du ihre Lippen plötzlich auf deiner Brust, deinem Oberkörper, ihre Hände streichen deine Seiten hinab, neckend und kosend. Du bist furchtbar kitzelig, sie weiß das und nutzt es schamlos aus. Bald windest du dich prustend unter ihr, versuchst glucksend, sie wegzuschubsen, bis ihr euch plötzlich in einem nur halb spielerischen Ringkampf wiederfindet. Dann bist du mit einem Mal über ihr, du weißt selbst nicht, wie es gekommen ist, und jetzt bist du es, der küsst, und sie, die sich küssen lässt. Ihre Hände fahren dabei über deinen Rücken und weiter, hinab zu deinem Hintern. Sie packt deine Rückseite auf sehr nachdrückliche Weise und für einen Moment fühlst du dich von der Situation überfordert.

„Es muss gar nicht anders sein“, raunt sie lockend, während deine Hände unsicher auf ihren großen Brüsten ruhen. „Ich mag’s sowieso lieber ... na ja, andersrum.“

Dieser Satz macht es allerdings nicht gerade leichter für dich. Warum sagt sie das? Will sie dir bloß einen Gefallen tun? Oder meint sie es ernst? Deine Kenntnisse über weibliche Sexualität kommen dir mit einem Mal entsetzlich unzulänglich vor. Können Frauen diese Art von Sex genauso genießen wie Männer, obwohl sie anatomisch anders organisiert sind? Oder schlägt sie da etwas vor, was lediglich dir Befriedigung bringen und sie selbst bestenfalls unerfüllt, schlimmstenfalls mit Schmerzen zurücklassen würde? Dann fragst du dich, warum du dir eigentlich so viele Gedanken um Ceras Bedürfnisse machst, wo du doch Rikki beispielsweise ohne viel Federlesens und ohne ihn nach seinen Wünschen zu fragen auf ziemlich grobe Weise gevögelt hast. Doch die Antwort kommt gleich hinterher: Weil ihr Freunde seid. Und weil du Ceras Freundschaft unter gar keinen Umständen verlieren willst.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragst du beklommen. Du siehst ihr in die Augen dabei, und ihr Blick ist vollkommen überzeugt. „Ja“, sagt sie fest. „Und mach dir mal keine Sorgen: Ich komm dabei genauso auf meine Kosten wie du. Und ich bin auch nicht aus Zucker ... solange du das Gummi nicht vergisst, kannst du mit mir umspringen wie mit jedem andern auch.“

Noch zögerst du. Doch dann ist da plötzlich Rikki, dessen Gegenwart dir kaum noch bewusst war. „Zier dich nicht so!“, zischt er dir ins Ohr, indem er dir ein Kondom und eine Tube Gleitgel in die Hand drückt. „Wenn du’s nicht machst, dann tust du ihr damit mehr weh, als du‘s beim Sex je könntest.“

Wieder siehst du in Ceras Augen, in ihr erwartungs- und hoffnungsvolles Gesicht. Sie ist deine beste Freundin. Du hast bisher verdammt wenig getan, um ihre Freundschaft und ihr Vertrauen zu verdienen. Du willst sie auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Und du magst sie. Sehr sogar.

Schließlich beugst du dich zu ihr herab und küsst sie vorsichtig, viel behutsamer als zuvor, auf den leicht geöffneten Mund. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, okay“, sagst du leise und spürst so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit für sie in dir aufflammen. Sie nickt nur.

Weil du dir nicht sicher bist, was sie gewohnt ist – nicht viel wahrscheinlich, wenn du an ihre in den letzten zwei Jahren definitiv nicht vorhandenen männlichen Bettgenossen denkst –, beschließt du, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Sie reagiert so heftig auf deine mit Gleitgel bestrichenen Finger, dass du deine Meinung über die rückwärtige Empfindsamkeit von Frauen sehr rasch revidierst. „Nun mach schon!“, keucht sie atemlos und verpasst dir einen leichten Stoß mit dem Knie. „Ich bin wirklich nicht aus Zucker ... und ... ahh ... wenn du so ... weitermachst ... ist’s eh gleich rum ...“

Obwohl du nicht restlos überzeugt bist, ziehst du deine Finger zurück. Doch du kannst nicht leugnen, dass diese Sache dich erregt hat, und dass du jetzt tatsächlich nur sehr ungern abbrechen würdest. Pflichtbewusst streifst du das Kondom über, schiebst ihr ein Kissen unter den Hintern. Noch einmal küsst du sie, nicht zuletzt, um deine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Dann dringst du vorsichtig, für deine Verhältnisse geradezu zärtlich, in sie ein.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere ist dein bewusstes Denken ausgelöscht. Das Letzte, was noch bei dir ankommt, ist, dass sie nicht anders reagiert als ein Mann, und sich auch nicht anders anfühlt, einmal abgesehen davon, dass du auf ihr weicher liegst als gewohnt. Dann bist du nur noch das, was du spürst, Hitze und Enge und der unbezwingbare Drang, zuzustoßen, immer und immer wieder, während sie sich unter dir windet, stöhnt, die Hände in deinen Rücken krallt. Ob die Dunkelheit vor deinen Augen noch vom Gewitter stammt oder die Lust dich halb blind werden lässt, ist bedeutungslos. Es staut sich in dir, steigt höher, kocht auf, bis du endlich explodierst und dich mit einem Schrei verströmst, dich in ihr auflöst und ermattet in ihre Arme sinkst.

So, denkst du mit dem letzten Funken von dir, der noch zum Denken fähig ist, kann es also auch sein. So auch ...

***

  


  



	7. Chapter 7

Ich war bei euch geblieben, während ihr miteinander schliefet. Was mich dazu getrieben hatte – ich war mir nicht sicher. Eifersucht war es nicht gewesen. Neugier vielleicht. Und auch Sorge. Ich wusste, wie grob du werden konntest, und ich sorgte mich um Cera. In allen anderen Dingen mochte sie stark und selbstsicher sein, aber hier war sie verwundbar, das spürte ich.

Jetzt lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen neben dir, auf dem Rücken, so, wie sie sich mit dir vereint hatte. Sie atmete so ruhig und tief, als schliefe sie. Du ruhtest neben ihr, auf der Seite, auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt, wirktest aber keineswegs so erschöpft wie nach unseren sexuellen Begegnungen. Nach kurzer Zeit setztest du dich auf. Du sahst mich an, erkennbar unsicher, verwirrt. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagtest du gedämpft. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht.“ Du beugtest dich über sie, flüstertest ihr etwas ins Ohr. Doch Cera reagierte nicht. Behutsam decktest du sie zu, ehe du aufstandest und wieder zu mir hinübersahst. „Ich geh duschen“, sagtest du dann.

„Meinst du, du kannst sie von dir abwaschen?“, fragte ich leise. Eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen.

Du antwortetest nicht, schütteltest nur den Kopf, als du auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer schlichst und vorsichtig die Tür hinter dir schlossest.

Ich stand auf und ging zum Bett hinüber. „Schläfst du?“, hauchte ich.

„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Sie klang fast grob, gereizt.

„Stör ich?“, fragte ich, schon halb zum Gehen gewandt. „Soll ich lieber“ –

„Bleib!“, verlangte sie und ergriff meinen Arm, so fest, dass es schmerzte.

„Bist du“ –

„Nicht reden!“, fuhr sie mir über den Mund, während sie mich gleichzeitig, deutlich behutsamer jetzt, zu sich aufs Bett zog. Einen Moment lang zögerte ich. Was, wenn du zurückkommen würdest? Doch dann entschied ich, dass du keinerlei Rechte an ihr oder mir hattest. Wir gehörten nur uns selbst. Ich schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke und kuschelte mich an ihren schweißfeuchten Körper. Das Bettzeug, ihr Haar, ihre Haut – alles roch nach dir. Ich mochte es, wie sich euer Duft vermischte. Ich spürte, wie es mich erregte, und drängte mich verlangend an sie.

„Nicht jetzt!“, sagte sie, nicht unfreundlich, aber entschieden. Seufzend fügte ich mich in mein Schicksal. Doch als ich sicherheitshalber von ihr abrücken wollte, hielt sie mich fest, zog mich zurück und an sich. So lag ich brav neben ihr, dicht an sie geschmiegt, und atmete deinen und ihren Duft von ihrer Haut. Dabei hörte ich die Dusche plätschern und fragte mich, was du dir wohl dabei gedacht hattest, einfach aufzuspringen und sie alleine zu lassen, nach dem, was ihr gerade zusammen getan hattet. Nun ja, Zartgefühl gehörte wohl einfach nicht zu deinen Stärken.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Und ... glücklich?“, fragte ich sie endlich, nachdem wir minutenlang schweigend nebeneinander gelegen hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte sie leise. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht.“

***

Sie lag still neben Rikki und versuchte, ihre wirren Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. War sie zufrieden? War sie glücklich? Fühlte sie sich so, wie sie es erwartet hatte?

Andreij hatte sich endlich auf sie eingelassen. Andreij hatte mit ihr geschlafen. Er war behutsam gewesen. Sie hatte gemocht, was er mit ihr getan hatte. Es hätte schön sein können. Aber er hatte ihr nicht in die Augen gesehen dabei. Kein einziges Mal.

War sie glücklich, aus dem einzigen Grund, dass sie endlich miteinander geschlafen hatten?

Sie rollte sich auf die Seite, sah Rikki in die Augen, in denen immer noch seine Frage stand. Sacht strich sie ihm durch die schwarzen Locken, über Wangen und Kinn, ehe sie ihn in die Arme nahm und ihn noch enger an sich zog.

„Nein“, sagte sie leise, und küsste ihn, sanft und traurig. „Nein, ich bin nicht glücklich.“

Rikki erwiderte ihren Kuss, ohne zu zögern, strich ihr dabei kosend und tröstend über den Rücken. „Andreij wird wohl noch ziemlich viele Küsse brauchen, bis er zum Märchenprinzen geworden ist“, flüsterte er gedrückt. Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf weg, sprach in Richtung Zimmerdecke. „Solange müssen wir zwei wohl irgendwie miteinander ... müssen wir uns wohl irgendwie reichen ...“ Er klang unsicher dabei, fast ein bisschen verloren.

Gott, er war so ein lieber, netter Junge ...

„Rikki.“ Sie neigte sich über ihn, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und brachte ihn so dazu, sie wieder anzublicken. „Du bist kein Ersatz für Andreij, okay? Du ... du bist du, und du bist ganz anders als er.“

Sie sah ihn an, sah in seine freundlichen braunen Augen, die jetzt ein wenig betrübt wirkten, in sein junges und offenes Gesicht. Sie mochte Rikki. Es war wohl keine Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, aber mit ihm fühlte sie sich warm und zufrieden. Es war angenehm, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er stellte keine Forderungen, war ziemlich unkompliziert und meistens fröhlich. Mit einem Wort, er war einfach vollkommen _anders_ als Andreij.

„Ich mag dich sehr gerne“, sagte sie zärtlich und küsste ihn erneut, intensiver diesmal.

„Ich mag dich auch“, antwortete er, ein bisschen atemlos, sobald sie von ihm abgelassen hatte. „Und trotzdem ...“

Und trotzdem, ja ...

„Und trotzdem ist da immer Andreij ... den wir beide auch wollen“, beendete sie seinen Satz, und fühlte sich ziemlich hilflos dabei. .

„Ja“, sagte Rikki, und dann grinste er plötzlich. „Und den wir beide auch kriegen werden.“

***

Du stehst unter der Dusche und lässt das Wasser so heiß auf dich herabprasseln, wie du es gerade noch ertragen kannst. Verflucht, worauf hast du dich da nur eingelassen?! Du packst die Seife und beginnst, dich hektisch damit einzuschmieren, mit einem Waschhandschuh an dir herumzuschrubben.

Achtundzwanzig bist du jetzt, mit sechzehn hast du dich geoutet und weder davor noch danach jemals was mit einer Frau gehabt. Es hat dich unendliche harte Kämpfe mit dir selbst und mit anderen gekostet, um so akzeptiert zu werden, wie du nun mal bist – schwul. „Schwul“ ist der zentrale Punkt deiner Identität geworden, die Sonne, um die alles andere kreist. Dein Vater hat zwei Wochen lang nicht mit dir geredet, nachdem du dieses Wort zum ersten Mal auf dich selbst angewendet hattest. Deine Mutter hat dich sicher mehr als hundert Mal gefragt, was sie falsch gemacht hat, und gelegentlich fragt sie das immer noch. Du bist mit rosa Winkel und Regenbogenpins auf dem Rucksack zur Schule und, später, an die Uni gegangen, hast den Spott von Mitschülern und früheren Freunden ertragen, bist in der Straßenbahn angepöbelt worden, weil du, betrunken wie du warst, unvorsichtigerweise deinen Freund vor den Augen der anderen Fahrgäste geküsst hast. Jahrelang konntest du nicht in der Öffentlichkeit küssen oder auch nur Händchen halten, wie sehr du es dir auch gewünscht hättest, weil die Angst euch immer im Nacken saß. Du hast um deinen Platz in der Gay Community gekämpft, hast gelernt, dich so zu stylen, anzuziehen, deinen Körper so herzurichten und so zu reden, wie es nötig ist, um unter den anderen Schwulen akzeptiert zu werden.

Du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Du willst nicht mehr zurück.

Du bist schwul, nicht bi.

Natürlich kennst du viele Schwule, die einmal mit einer Frau geschlafen haben, um es auszuprobieren. Trotzdem sind sie schwul geblieben. Viele haben sich im Nachhinein über diese Erfahrung lustig gemacht, nach dem Motto: „Ich weiß nicht, was Heten daran finden, ihren Schwanz zwischen zwei Waschlappen zu stecken.“

Du hast deinen Schwanz nicht zwischen zwei Waschlappen gesteckt. Was du gemacht hast, war nicht das, was Schwule üblicherweise tun, wenn sie es „mal mit ‘ner Frau probieren“ wollen.

Scheiße.

Du lässt Waschhandschuh und Seife fallen und lehnst die Stirn gegen die Fliesen der Duschkabine.

Scheiße. _Scheiße._ _SCHEIßE._

Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass du mit Cera geschlafen hast. Nicht, um es auszuprobieren, sondern weil ... weil du ... Es fällt dir sogar schwer, es vor dir selbst zuzugeben: Du hast mit ihr geschlafen, weil du dich zu ihr hingezogen fühlst, und zwar nicht erst seit heute. Du wolltest ihr nah sein, sie spüren, sie ...

Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dich liebt. Du weißt nicht, was du mit dieser Liebe anfangen sollst. Ihr seid jetzt seit zwei Jahren befreundet, und damit hat sie schon verdammt viel Ausdauer bewiesen. Deine Liebschaften halten in der Regel nicht länger als maximal zwei Monate, aber auch deine Freundschaften sind meist eher instabiler Natur. Es kommt durchaus vor, dass du dich zwei oder drei Monate nicht meldest bei deinen Freunden, selbst wenn ihr in derselben Stadt wohnt. Aber du kannst dich nicht erinnern, dass es während der letzen zwei Jahre auch nur eine Woche gegeben hätte, in der du und Cera sich nicht getroffen hätten. Es sei denn, einer von euch wäre im Urlaub gewesen ... aber dann habt ihr telefoniert. Ganz offensichtlich ist deine Freundschaft mit Cera deine stabilste und engste zwischenmenschliche Beziehung – wenn man von der zu deinen Eltern einmal absieht.

Scheiße.

Ob sie wirklich geschlafen hat, als du eben aus dem Zimmer gegangen bist? Das kannst du dir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Aber warum hat sie dann nicht reagiert, als du sie angesprochen hast? Hast du vielleicht doch etwas falsch gemacht? Warst du so schlecht? Oder hast du ihr gar weh getan?

Das Wasser rinnt über deine inzwischen aufgeweichte und durchlässige Haut. Entweder hat es sich merklich abgekühlt, oder du bist schon zu abgestumpft, um seine Hitze zu spüren. Langsam drehst du den Hahn zu. Der Waschlappen hat den Abfluss verstopft, du stehst bis über die Knöchel im Wasser. Die Seife, die um deine Füße herumdümpelt, ist glitschig und merklich geschrumpft.

Als du aus der Dusche trittst, siehst du, dass du das halbe Badezimmer unter Wasser gesetzt hast. Der Spiegel ist blind und von den Kacheln rinnt die Feuchtigkeit herunter. Fluchend wirfst du sämtliche Handtücher, die du finden kannst, auf den überschwemmten Fußboden und wischst notdürftig auf. Mit dem letzten verbliebenen Exemplar trocknest du dich flüchtig ab.

Jetzt würdest du gerne in den Spiegel sehen, doch er ist noch immer beschlagen. Du musst dich Cera stellen, ohne zu wissen, wie deine Maske sitzt.

Und du hast Angst.

Schon wieder.

Immer noch.

***

  



	8. Chapter 8

Wie viele Menschen kann man gleichzeitig lieben? Und wie unterschiedlich kann sich die Liebe anfühlen, die man für diese verschiedenen Personen empfindet?

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich _dich_ liebte. Diese Art der Liebe war wild und hungrig, sie saß irgendwo in meinem Unterleib und erfüllte mich mit verzehrendem Begehren.

Cera liebte ich anders. Sie war warm und weich und üppig, in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte ich mich sicher und zufrieden. Diese Liebe hatte erst in zweiter Linie etwas mit Sex zu tun.

Du warst für mich gleichbedeutend mit Gefahr, sie mit Geborgenheit.

Und nun war ich nur noch einen Schritt davon entfernt, euch beide zu bekommen. Ich war erstarrt in einer Mischung aus Angst, Erwartung und Vorfreude. Wie würdest du dich entscheiden? Denn ich war sicher, dass deine Entscheidung unmittelbar bevorstand. Du hattest mit ihr geschlafen, den letzten, unumkehrbaren Schritt getan. Du konntest nicht mehr zurück, nur noch vorwärts.

Das Warten schien endlos zu dauern. Wir lagen schweigend nebeneinander, sie und ich, lauschten dem Rauschen der Dusche und hingen jeder unseren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ich musste wohl etwas weggedämmert sein, denn plötzlich standest du in der Tür, ohne dass ich dich kommen gehört hatte. Dein blondes Haar fiel dir in nassen, dunklen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Deine Haut war vom heißen Wasser leicht gerötet. Um die Hüften trugst du ein dunkelblaues Handtuch, dessen Knoten verheißungsvoll nah daran war, sich zu lösen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, sagtest du leise. Du wirktest fast verschämt, miedest unsere Blicke.

Cera neben mir richtete sich auf. „Möchtest du mir vielleicht irgendwas mitteilen?“, fragte sie kühl.

Offensichtlich konntest du es nach wie vor nicht über dich bringen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Statt dessen richtete sich dein Blick auf das Fenster, hinaus in die unbestimmte Weite des Himmels.

„Ich ...“, begannst du unsicher. „Es ... es tut mir leid. Ich war ... na, ein Arsch wohl.“ Nervös zupftest du an einer feuchten Strähne herum. Dann machtest du zögernd einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein. „Es ... Na ja, es ist ... ziemlich schwierig für mich.“ Plötzlich sahst du auf und ihr direkt in die Augen. „Kannst du dir das irgendwie vorstellen, wie’s ist, wenn du jahrelang dafür kämpfst, endlich so akzeptiert zu werden, wie du bist und ...“ Du brachst ab, machtest eine hilflos wirkende Geste. Dann lachtest du, flach und verzerrt. „Meine Mutter meinte immer, ich hätte die Richtige nur noch nicht getroffen, das mit den Jungs wär sicher nur ne Phase und ...“ Kopfschüttelnd standest du vor uns, den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Du wirktest plötzlich viel jünger und sehr verletzlich. „Ich ... ich kann da einfach nicht hinter zurück, verstehst du? Ich kann da nicht plötzlich mit einer Freundin auftauchen.“

Ich hörte zu, beobachtete euch, ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne einzugreifen. Ich hätte sicher einiges zum Thema beizutragen gehabt, doch ich war hier nur Zuschauer, das war mir klar, und es war an euch, die Entscheidungen zu treffen, nicht an mir.

Das dünne, hilflose Grinsen, das mit einem Mal auf deinen Lippen stand, klebte verlegen und unsicher in deinem Gesicht, als würde es da eigentlich gar nicht hingehören. „Du weißt doch ... Die Witze, die ich immer gemacht hab über Bisexuelle, die sich nicht eingestehen wollen, dass sie im Grunde schwul sind ... die sich ab und zu mit ner Alibi-Freundin schmücken, um sich normal zu fühlen ... Meine Freunde würden das nie akzeptieren, wenn ich plötzlich ...“ Wieder schütteltest du den Kopf, machtest dabei aber, fast unbewusst, wie es schien, zwei weitere Schritte auf uns zu.

„Also heißt das dann nein, ja?“, fragte Cera. Sie klang erstaunlich ruhig. Rasch sah ich zu ihr hinüber. Ihr Gesicht wirkte hart und verschlossen, was sie älter und irgendwie müder, fast resigniert aussehen ließ. In diesem Moment tat sie mir so leid, dass ich sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen und festgehalten hätte. Aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, das spürte ich deutlich.

„Ich ...“, erwidertest du stockend, „nein ... das ... Ach verdammt, warum muss das alles so scheißkompliziert sein!“ Du ließest dich neben uns aufs Bett fallen. Das Handtuch löste sich endgültig und rutschte dir von den Hüften auf die Oberschenkel, doch du bemerktest es entweder nicht, oder es war dir egal.

„Cera ...“ Wieder sahst du sie an, diesmal mit einem wehen, fast verzweifelten Blick, der mir einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz verpasste. „Ich glaube ... ich glaub, ich lieb dich tatsächlich ...“ Du senktest deine Stimme, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war. „Aber ... ich kann dich nicht als ... als diese Art von Freundin mit zurück in mein Leben nehmen. Ich mein ... du kennst meine Freunde doch auch, und meine Eltern ...“ Dein Blick wanderte fort von ihrem Gesicht, hinab auf deine Hände, die nervös in deinem nun nackten Schoß verschränkt lagen.

„Ich bring das einfach nicht“, hauchtest du unglücklich. „Ich pack das nicht.“

***

Also das war es. Sie fühlte sich fast erleichtert. Solange es nur die Außenwelt war, die das Problem darstellte, und nicht sie selbst ... Und er hatte gesagt, er würde sie lieben! Das war mehr, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Ihr wurde ganz warm vor Freude und Zuneigung.

„Andrej“, sagte sie zärtlich, und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihm behutsam über die Schultern zu streichen. Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Doch sie zog die Hand nicht zurück, hörte nicht auf, ihm beruhigend und liebkosend über den Rücken zu streicheln. „Wenn das dein Problem ist ...“, fuhr sie mit fester Stimme fort, „dafür lässt sich doch eine Lösung finden.“

Er drehte sich hastig zu ihr um. Ihre Hand glitt von seinem Rücken. In seinen Augen stand Überraschung – und etwas, das fast Angst zu sein schien. „Wie ... wie meinst du das?“, fragte er stockend und unsicher.

„Ganz einfach.“ Sie zuckte die Achseln. Innerlich lächelte sie. Was jetzt kam, hatte sie sich lange und sorgfältig überlegt, es in ihrem Herzen gewogen und gründlich geprüft, um zu sehen, ob sie tatsächlich damit würde leben können. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ihn so sehr liebte, dass es funktionieren würde – auch wenn es ihr manchmal schwer fallen und ihr vielleicht sogar Schmerzen bereiten würde.

„Wir sind gute Freunde“, sagte ruhig. „Und für die anderen werden wir das auch bleiben. Es braucht sich nach außen hin ja nichts zu ändern. Ich verlange überhaupt nicht, dass du mich deinen Eltern als deine _Freundin_ vorstellst, oder was auch immer. Und was wir hinter verschlossenen Türen tun, geht schließlich niemanden was an.“

Die Erwartung verdichtete sich zu einem festen Klumpen in ihrer Kehle, der das Sprechen zu einer äußerst mühsamen Angelegenheit werden ließ, und zu einem zweiten Klumpen in ihrer Magengegend, der dafür sorgte, dass eine ungewisse Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg.

Hoffnungsvoll sah sie in Andreijs sommerblaue Augen.

„Und?“, fragte sie angespannt, fast furchtsam. „Was sagst du dazu?“

***

Du weißt mit einem Mal nicht mehr, wohin mit deinen Händen. Sie liegen in deinem Schoß, und sie sind so schwer, dass du sie kaum heben kannst. Du würdest Cera gern berühren, aber deine Hände weigern sich.

Du weißt, dass du nicht auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen solltest. Er ist unfair. Der Einzige, der davon profitieren würde, bist du. Und auch wenn du, du weißt es, manchmal ein egoistisches Schwein bist, so ein Arschloch bist du dann doch wieder nicht. Es muss eine andere Lösung geben, eine bessere Lösung, etwas, wovon ihr beide profitieren würdet ...

Und dann ist sie plötzlich da, die Idee, steht klar vor deinem inneren Auge, als Bild: ihr drei, das Haus, der Strand, das Meer, und ehe du noch zu Ende gedacht hast, hörst du dich sagen: „Vielleicht ... vielleicht weiß ich was Besseres. Wie wär’s denn, wenn ... Also, hier kennt uns doch keiner. Das heißt doch, wir könnten ... ich könnte ...“

Dein Vorschlag ist nicht einmal halbreif und auch eher halbherzig vorgebracht, aber er ist offenbar genau das, worauf sie gewartet hat – und nicht nur sie, wie dir Rikkis Reaktion gleich darauf zeigt.

„Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt sich’s gänzlich ungeniert“, kommentiert er trocken und mit einem ziemlich frivolen Grinsen, das du ihm gar nicht zugetraut hättest.

„Nun ja ...“ Cera kichert und klingt ein bisschen hysterisch dabei. „Wir müssen uns dann einfach ein anderes Ziel suchen für unseren nächsten Urlaub, das ist alles“, sagt sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Irgendwie erinnert sie dich an jemanden, der auf Koks ist oder auf Ecstasy. Dann wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich weich und liebevoll. „Komm mal her, Andreij“, sagt sie zärtlich und zieht dich zu sich heran, um dich leicht auf den Mund zu küssen. Du bist so überrascht, dass du es brav geschehen lässt. „Vier Wochen, okay?“, flüstert sie dir ins Ohr. „Wir probieren das einfach mal aus. Zu dritt. Und wenn‘s nicht klappt ... na, dann klappt’s eben nicht.“

Verwirrt stellst du fest, dass die beiden in deiner Abwesenheit offensichtlich bereits eine Art Abkommen miteinander geschlossen haben. Vielleicht könnte man auch von einer Verschwörung sprechen.

„Wollen wir Andreijs Entschluss nicht irgendwie feiern?“, schlägt Rikki augenzwinkernd vor.

„Sekt!“, erwidert Cera vergnügt und ist auf den Füßen und in der Küche, ehe du noch einen Kommentar abgeben kannst. Irgendwie geht dir das gerade alles viel zu schnell. Du fühlst dich überrumpelt und ein bisschen hilflos.

Aber es war doch deine Entscheidung, oder? Das war es doch? Der Vorschlag kam von dir, nicht von Cera. Auch wenn du ihn nicht vollständig ausgesprochen, ihn nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht hast, und die Konsequenzen deiner Entscheidung irgendwo im Dunkeln auf dich lauern und spöttisch ihre scharfen kleinen Zähne blecken.

Oh Scheiße.

Worauf hast du dich da gerade eingelassen?!

Cera kommt zurück, in der einen Hand die Sektflasche, in der anderen drei Weingläser. „Sektkelche gab’s nicht.“

Ehe du dich versiehst, hältst du schon ein ziemlich volles Glas in deinen verkrampften Fingern.

„Auf den Sommer!“, sagt Cera, und ihre grünen Augen leuchten.

„Auf den Sommer!“, bestätigt Rikki und trinkt einen ungezogen großen Schluck.

Stumm hebst du dein Glas. Der Sommer ... das Meer ... ihr drei ...

„Auf die Zukunft“, sagst du leise. „Was immer sie bringen mag.“

***


	9. Chapter 9

Der Rest des Tages und die folgende Nacht vergingen wie im Rausch.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört, und als wir gemeinsam in den Dünengarten hinaustraten, war alles frisch und nass. Auf den Blättern der Kartoffelrosensträucher glitzerten Wassertropfen. Der Sand war feucht und schwer unter meinen bloßen Sohlen. Die Wolken über uns trieben davon und ließen einen neuen, hellen Himmel zurück.

Cera tastete nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinaus in die Dünen. Ihr Lachen perlte über mich hinweg. Du standest etwas unschlüssig auf der Veranda, offenkundig verunsichert durch unseren Übermut, der dir kindisch vorkommen mochte.

„Komm schon, Dreij!“, lockte Cera und strahlte dich an. „Es ist so warm, wir können schwimmen gehen ...“

Du machtest einen Schritt in den Garten hinaus, mit angestrengt gerunzelter Stirn, so hochkonzentriert, als müsstest du eine furchtbar komplizierte Rechenaufgabe lösen.

„Gott, Andreij, zieh doch einfach die Schuhe aus, wenn du Angst hast, sie dreckig zu machen!“

Ein verschämtes Grinsen schlich sich auf dein Gesicht. Du beugtest dich hinab, um die Schnürsenkel aufzuknüpfen, zögertest kurz, dann bandest du sie zusammen und hängtest dir die Schuhe um den Hals. Jetzt hatte dein Grinsen etwas ausgesprochen Spitzbübisches. Du sahst so niedlich aus, dass ich dich am liebsten sofort geküsst hätte. Erst geküsst, und dann ...

Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, ließ Cera meine Hand plötzlich los. Und ich, von dir angezogen wie von einem unwiderstehlichen Magneten, trat zu dir, packte dich an den Schultern und drückte meine Lippen auf deinen überrascht nach Luft schnappenden Mund. Frech fuhr ich mit der Zunge über deine Zähne, tastete mich weiter vor, erforschte und liebkoste deinen Mund, ehe ich schließlich Atem holen und von dir ablassen musste.

Du standest vor mir, die Augen halb geschlossen, ein etwas debiles Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann neigtest du dich zu mir und gabst den Kuss zurück, nicht grob und gierig, wie ich es von dir gewohnt war, sondern langsam und sehr zärtlich. Eine Welle der Erregung durchflutete mich. Ich war kurz davor, mir an Ort und Stelle die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und mich von dir vögeln zu lassen. Oder dich zu vögeln. Bei genauerem Nachdenken war mir eigentlich mehr nach Letzterem. Verlangend drängte ich mich an dich, rieb mich an deinem Oberschenkel, krallte meine Hände in deinen prächtigen Hintern.

„Ähem!“, machte es irgendwo hinter mir. Cera. Ach je, die war ja auch noch da ... Oder vielmehr: Was für eine überaus reizvolle Idee, mit dir und ihr –

„Meint ihr, wir schaffen’s noch bis zum Strand? Oder sollen wir doch lieber gleich im Garten bleiben?“

  


Wir schafften es bis zum Strand. Auch wenn unser Weg etwas länger dauerte als geplant, weil wir ständig anhielten, um einander zu küssen oder zu umarmen. Für Außenstehende muss es absolut albern ausgesehen haben, und ich fürchte, du fandest es auch ziemlich albern. Aber ich war wirklich high, vollkommen auf der Droge, die du für mich warst. Und das, obwohl ich dich doch vorher schon gehabt hatte ...

Doch jetzt war es anders. Cera dämpfte deine Aggressionen, deine Grobheit, ließ dich weicher und zärtlicher werden. Im Gegenzug wurde sie mit dir an ihrer Seite deutlich lebhafter und frecher. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, euch beide um mich haben, nicht zwischen euch zu stehen, sondern bei euch zu sein, und an eurer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft teilzuhaben.

Am Meer angekommen, zogen wir uns gegenseitig aus und liefen lachend ins Wasser. Vielleicht war es gut, dass unser Strandabschnitt so wild und wenig besucht war. Andernfalls hätten wir sicher nicht nur freundliche Blicke auf uns gezogen.

Das Wasser war kühl und so klar, dass man bis auf den gewellten Meeresboden hinab sehen konnte. Ein Schwarm winziger Fische huschte zwischen meinen Beinen hindurch. Unter meinen Füßen stoben erschreckte Garnelen auf. Dann wurde das Wasser plötzlich tiefer und kälter. Etwas strich über meine Haut, Seetang vielleicht. Ich tauchte unter, kam prustend wieder hoch und begann, in weiten Zügen hinauszuschwimmen. Du warst dicht hinter mir, während Cera sich näher am Ufer rücklings treiben ließ.

„Schwimmt nicht so weit raus!“, rief sie uns hinterher. Sie klang ziemlich besorgt.

„Sie kann nicht besonders gut schwimmen, weißt du“, sagtest du grinsend, während du an meiner Seite durchs Wasser kraultest. Dein Ton hatte etwas ausgesprochen Verheißungsvolles an sich. Trotz der Kälte, die mich umgab, jagte ein heißer Schauer über meinen Rücken und weiter zwischen meine Beine.

Ein gutes Stück vor uns war eine Sandbank zu erkennen, auf die wir in stummer Übereinkunft zuhielten. Bald hatten wir wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Einen Moment sahen wir uns an. Deine Augen blitzten schelmisch auf, und dann warst du auch schon über mir, drücktest mich rücklings in den feuchten Sand. Deine Lippen setzten mich in Brand, während kalte kleine Wellen meine Füße hochleckten. Ich überließ mich deinen Berührungen, deiner Zunge, die hungrig meinen Hals hinabfuhr, deinen Händen, die mich angenehm fest an den Schultern gepackt hatten, jetzt losließen, meine Seiten hinunterstrichen, deinem Knie, das meine Beine auseinanderdrückte ...

„Andreij!“

***

Andreij und Rikki brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie es wieder zurück ans Ufer geschafft hatten. Offensichtlich hatte das, was sie da auf der Sandbank getan hatten, anschließend eine längere Erholungspause erforderlich gemacht.

Als sie erkannt hatte, worauf der kleine Ausflug der beiden hinauslaufen würde, war sie für einen Augenblick ein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen. Doch dann hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie es Rikki gönnte, Rikki, der sich die ganze Zeit so sehr zurückgehalten und trotzdem in den entscheidenden Momenten das Richtige gesagt und getan hatte. In dieser Hinsicht schien er, trotz seiner Jugend, über eine erstaunliche Gabe zu verfügen.

Während sie sich entspannt durchs Wasser driften lief, kamen ihr zahlreiche Gedanken in den Sinn, für die sie während der letzten Stunden und Tage schlicht keine Muße gehabt hatte. Viele davon drehten sich um Rikki. Nach wie vor wussten sie nur sehr wenig von ihm – eigentlich kaum mehr als seinen Namen. Sollte sie fragen, weshalb er von Zuhause ausgerissen war – denn davon ging sie aus? Wissen zwang unter Umständen zum Handeln. Er hatte behauptet, neunzehn zu sein. Sie war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass er gelogen hatte. Vermutlich war er siebzehn, vielleicht sogar noch jünger. Sie bewegten sich hier hart am Rande der Legalität.

Sie dachte daran, dass er es ohne Gummi gemacht hatte mit Andreij, und ihr Innerstes zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Seit Monaten versuchte sie ihren Freund dazu zu überreden, endlich wieder einen Bluttest machen zu lassen. Sein letzter lag mehr als vier Jahre zurück, und sein Sexualverhalten konnte man nicht anders als „risikoreich“ nennen. One night stands mit Chatbekanntschaften, anonyme Ficks im Wald und auf Parkplätzen, und dann noch sein „Du lutschst deinen Lolli doch auch nicht mit Plastik drumrum“-Tick ... Nie, niemals hätte sie ohne Kondom mit ihm geschlafen. Dazu hatte sie viel zu viel Angst, sich bei ihm anzustecken.

Aber sie wusste ja gar nicht, ob er wirklich positiv war. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück gehabt ...

Allerdings hätte Andreij da schon verdammt viel Glück haben müssen.

Sie hatte diese Gedanken regelmäßig, und immer brachten sie sie fast zum Heulen. Andreij war so ein wunderbarer und besonderer Mensch für sie, der Gedanke, ihn vielleicht wegen so einer Scheiße zu verlieren, machte sie einfach krank. Manchmal wollte sie ihn schütteln und anschreien, damit er endlich zur Vernunft kam. Aber Andreij war ein erwachsener Mensch, und erwachsene Menschen suchten sich ihren Weg selber aus. Das musste man akzeptieren – auch wenn man sah, dass sie sich auf den Abgrund zu bewegten.

***

Du ruhst ausgestreckt auf einem Liegesessel auf der Veranda. Deine Glieder sind angenehm schwer. Rikki hat dir eine Decke gebracht. Hinter den Bäumen versinkt die Sonne in einem Meer aus Rotgold und Kitschpink. Der Wind streicht dir warm übers Gesicht. Aus der Küche hörst du die gedämpften Stimmen von Cera und Rikki, das Klappern von Töpfen und Besteck. Es duftet nach Bratkartoffeln und Abendluft.

Du bist so müde und zufrieden, dass du auf der Stelle einschlafen könntest. Was war heute, was war gestern? Die Zeit hat ihre Bedeutung verloren.

Cera kommt zu dir auf die Veranda, beugt sich über dich. Sie fragt etwas, aber du bist so schläfrig, dass du kein Wort versteht. Dann spürst du ihren Handrücken an deiner Wange. Sie streicht dir ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn, lächelt dich sehr liebevoll an und wiederholt ihre Frage. Ach so, was du essen möchtest ... Ja, Eis zum Nachtisch wäre nicht schlecht ... dieses Honig-Mandel-Eis mit den weißen Karamelstückchen drin ... hm ... lecker.

Der Schlaf scheint unwiderstehlich. Du schließt die Augen. Es waren bestimmt nur zwei Sekunden, doch als du sie wieder aufschlägst, hat sich die Szenerie verändert. Neben deinem Liegesessel stehen jetzt ein kleiner runder Holztisch und zwei Stühle. Der Tisch ist beladen mit Köstlichkeiten, Bratkartoffeln, Buttermöhrchen, Gurkensalat ... aber das Eis fehlt. Ach, sicher, das wird noch im Kühlschrank sein.

Ein Gesicht neigt sich über dich. Diesmal ist es Rikki, und er hält einen Löffel in der Hand. Will er dich füttern? Mühsam setzt du dich auf. Er hilft dir, indem er eine Hand hinter deinen Rücken schiebt und dich stützt, ehe er für dich die Lehne hochstellt. Meine Güte, warum bist du bloß so müde ...

Andererseits ist es gar nicht schlecht, derartig umsorgt zu werden. Und außerdem fühlst du dich gerade so unglaublich warm und zufrieden. Rikki schiebt dir einen Löffel Bratkartoffeln in den Mund, die einfach köstlich schmecken, und dann neigt er sich zu dir herab, küsst dich und klaut sich eine Bratkartoffel zurück. Er macht so weiter, Löffel für Löffel, Kuss für Kuss, und du kannst dich nicht entscheiden, was besser schmeckt, das Essen oder seine Lippen. Irgendwann bist du satt, wehrst den Löffel ab, doch da kommt Cera, oh ja, der Nachtisch, für Eis ist immer noch Platz. Sie macht gar nicht erst den Umweg übers Besteck, sondern küsst das Eis gleich in dich hinein, schiebt es mit ihrer Zunge in deinen Mund, Honig und Mandeln, cremig und süß, bis du völlig gesättigt bist und deine Lippen nicht einmal mehr für ihre Küsse öffnen möchtest.

Dann liegst du da, ganz ruhig, und schaust in den rasch dunkler werdenden Himmel hinauf. Der Mond steigt über die Bäume, die ersten Sterne werden sichtbar. Cera zündet Kerzen an, und Rikki zieht eine Mundharmonika hervor und beginnt zu spielen. Es klingt ein bisschen schief, aber es passt perfekt zum Abend, findest du, auch wenn du die Melodie nicht erkennen kannst.

Dann fallen dir endgültig die Augen zu, und du schläfst ein.

***

  


  



	10. Chapter 10

Was wir da hatten, in diesen vier Wochen, wird mir immer als eine der schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens in Erinnerung bleiben. Es war eine von den Zeiten, an denen man sich noch lange festhalten kann, nachdem längst alles in Scherben gegangen ist.

Für vier Wochen gab es niemanden außer uns dreien. Wir stellten unsere eigenen Regeln auf, erfanden das Leben neu. Meist hatten wir strahlend schönes Sommerwetter, und wenn es doch einmal gewitterte, verzogen sich die Wolken innerhalb weniger Stunden. Wir verbrachten ganze Tage am Strand – und manchmal auch die Nächte. Cera lernte, mit sehr viel sehr geduldiger Unterstützung durch uns beide, endlich richtig schwimmen. Ich lernte etwas von ihr, was ich schon immer hatte lernen wollen: Zeichnen. Dafür versuchte ich, mit recht mäßigem Erfolg, da ich selber nicht besonders gut war, euch das Mundharmonikaspielen beizubringen.

Einen Tag lang mieteten wir zwei ziemlich phlegmatische Haflingerpferde, und Cera brachte dir bei ... na, Reiten konnte man es nicht wirklich nennen, aber immerhin warst du am Ende des Tages so weit, dass du dich da oben entspannen konntest. Ich hatte nicht ganz so viele Probleme mit meinem Pferd wie du und fand die Aktion recht amüsant. Wir machten einen Stapel von Fotos, der uns in allen möglichen Zusammenstellungen zeigte: du und ich auf einem gelangweilt grasenden Haflinger, Cera verkehrt herum auf einem gelangweilt dösenden Haflinger, Cera und du in Verfolgung zweier plötzlich gar nicht mehr schläfriger Haflinger, die beschlossen hatten, dass es ihnen reichte und sie sich am besten schon mal auf den Heimweg machen sollten ...

Was wir alle drei lernten in diesen Wochen, war, zu lieben – rückhaltlos, aus ganzem Herzen und mit ganzer Seele. Du konntest dich endlich fallen lassen. Sie hatte, nach langer Suche, jemanden gefunden, der ihre nicht ganz der Norm entsprechende Sexualität mit ihr auslebte. Und ich ... ich war einfach glücklich, mit euch zusammen zu sein, von euch akzeptiert und ernst genommen zu werden.

Ich erfuhr viel über mich in diesen Sommerwochen, doch ich musste auch viel von mir preisgeben. Die Fragen, vor denen ich mich von Anfang an gefürchtet hatte, blieben nicht aus. Doch zu meiner Verblüffung stellte ich fest, dass es mir leichter fiel, sie zu beantworten, als ich erwartet hatte. Nach und nach erfuhren die beiden die Wahrheit über mich – falls es tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Wahrheit über einen Menschen gibt. Ich gestand, dass ich nicht neunzehn, sondern gerade mal siebzehneinhalb war. Ich erzählte, wie ich von Zuhause geflüchtet war, weil meine Eltern rausgekriegt hatten, dass ich schwul war. Mein Vater, ausgerechnet mein Vater, hatte mich mit meinem fünf Jahre älteren Freund erwischt, der es unter den Drohungen meines Erzeugers so mit der Angst zu tun bekommen hatte, dass er am folgenden Tag mit mir Schluss machte. Meine Mutter, die mich zum Psychiater schleppen wollte, mein Vater, der mir Schläge nicht nur androhte, sondern auch verpasste, um mir „die Flausen rauszuprügeln“ ...

Meine Flucht, morgens mit dem Rucksack los, scheinbar zu meiner öden Gärtner-Berufsschulklasse, tatsächlich aber in den Bus, der mich zur nächsten größeren Stadt und damit zum Bahnhof brachte. Viel Geld hatte ich nicht, an mein Konto war ich ohne Einverständniserklärung meiner Eltern nicht rangekommen, nur an das Sparbuch, das meine Großeltern für mich angelegt hatten und auf dem sich lächerliche fünfhundert Euro befanden. Obwohl ich in den billigsten Hotels, oft auch bei Zufallsbekanntschaften übernachtete – Jugendherbergen fielen flach, ich hatte Angst, es könnte eine Suchmeldung über mich kursieren – und an allen Ecken und Enden sparte, langte es kaum sechs Wochen. Ich war gezwungen, meine Taktik zu ändern. Statt ständig von Ort zu Ort zu trampen oder mit dem Zug zu reisen, versuchte ich, im Dickicht der Städte, konkret: im Dickicht von Köln, unterzutauchen. Ein paar Nächte verbrachte ich in Auffangstationen für Trebegänger, einige Male kam ich bei Punks oder anderen Freaks unter. Schließlich war ich mir auch nicht mehr zu schade dazu, mich in die Fußgängerzone oder vor den Dom zu setzen und zu betteln. Aber das Geld reichte einfach nicht.

Natürlich trieb ich mich, nach anfänglicher Scheu, auch in der Schwulenszene herum – das war ja einer der Gründe, aus denen ich von Zuhause ausgebrochen war: Ich wollte andere Jungen und Männer kennen lernen, die so waren wie ich. Ich war hübsch damals, denke ich, und man sagte mir das auch. Nachdem ich mich erst mal über die Schwellen verschiedener Clubs gemogelt hatte, fiel es mir nicht mehr schwer, Typen zu finden, bei denen ich für ein paar Tage unterkriechen konnte. Allerdings waren die wenigsten von ihnen selbstlos genug, mir Kost und Logis ohne Gegenleistung zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ich hatte auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, mit ihnen zu schlafen, solange sie mir gefielen. Ein paar Mal bekam ich auch Geld angeboten, das ich angesichts meiner unsicheren Lage nicht zurückwies. Und mit Kerlen, die mir unsympathisch waren, ging ich ohnehin nicht mit.

Ein paar Wochen lang lief alles gut. Ich machte in sehr kurzer Zeit sehr viele neue und aufregende Erfahrungen, experimentierte mit Sex, Drogen und Alkohol herum und fühlte mich die meiste Zeit einfach nur großartig. Aber dann kam Julian. Julian war umwerfend attraktiv, acht Jahre älter als ich, und arbeitete, wie er mir sagte, als Schauspieler und Model. In was für Filmen er mitspielte und von welcher Art die Fotos waren, für die er Modell stand, erfuhr ich erst später von einem seiner Freunde, der mich wohl mochte und versuchte, mich vor Julian zu warnen. Dieser Freund war es auch, der mir nicht gerade schonend beibrachte, dass mein großer Schwarm seit drei Jahren bekanntermaßen HIV-positiv war. Und wir hatten ohne Gummi miteinander geschlafen, nicht nur einmal, sondern viele Male. Er hatte mir nichts gesagt.

Ich war so entsetzt, gekränkt und betäubt, dass ich meine Sachen packte und aus Köln verschwand, ohne mich von irgendjemandem zu verabschieden. Ein paar Tage machte ich Halt in Hannover, dann eine Woche in Hamburg. Schließlich fuhr ich per Autostopp an die Nordsee und wanderte einige Zeit ziellos durch verschiedene Urlaubskäffer, bis ich schließlich auf das bewusste leer stehende Ferienhaus stieß, nach einigem Zögern einbrach und mich dort für einen Aufenthalt von unbestimmter Dauer einrichtete. Ich hatte wohl ungefähr zwei Wochen dort gelebt, ehe ich von euch aufgestört wurde, und mein Leben sich auf so entscheidende Weise zu ändern begann.

Ich war nie mehr der Gleiche nach diesem Sommer. Aber was heißt das schon. Schließlich verändern wir uns alle dauernd, oder? Ich, Cera – und du ... du sowieso.

Noch einmal streiche ich über die Matratze, auf der wir damals lagen, lasse meine Hand über die Wand, das Holz des Türrahmens gleiten, während ich aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus in den Flur trete, fahre mit den Fingern über die Tapetenborte, bis ich die Haustür erreiche. Ein letzter Blick zurück, ehe die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, ich den Schlüssel drehe und wieder im Freien stehe, den salzigen Atem der See schmecke und den weiten Himmel über mir spüre.

Ich versuche, auch dich zu spüren, aber ich könnte genauso gut versuchen, den Wind zu fangen und festzuhalten.

Was bleibt, ist die Liebe.

***

Sie musste oft an diesen gemeinsamen Urlaub zurückdenken, später, als die Tage immer grauer wurden. Nun, anfangs waren sie nicht grau. Denn sie hatten Rikki mit zurückgenommen in ihr Leben. Es hatte Cera viel Mut gekostet, aber am Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit hatte sie sich die Telefonnummer seiner Eltern geben lassen und mit Rikkis Einverständnis bei ihnen angerufen. Sie hatte eine völlig aufgelöste Mutter am Telefon gehabt, der sie das seit Monaten erste Lebenszeichen ihres Sohnes überbrachte. Die Frau war so dankbar und erleichtert gewesen, dass sie vermutlich alles versprochen hätte, um ihren Jungen wiederzubekommen. Drei Tage später hatten sie dann auf der Heimreise einen kleinen Umweg eingeschlagen und einen Zwischenstopp bei Rikkis Elternhaus eingelegt. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, obwohl sie, um die Leute nicht zu überfordern, nur sich als Rikkis Freundin, Andreij dagegen als einen Jugendfreund von ihr vorgestellt hatten. Schließlich hatten Rikkis Eltern eingewilligt, ihren Sohn fürs Erste mit ihnen ziehen zu lassen, nachdem Cera ihnen unter anderem eine Kopie ihres Personalausweises in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Und schließlich waren es bis zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag nur noch drei Monate gewesen.

Andreij hatte es geschafft, zu ihr zu stehen, zu ihr und zu Rikki, auch wenn es den Verlust mancher seiner Freunde und einen unangemessenen Freudenausbruch seiner Mutter bedeutet hatte – der allerdings nur solange angehalten hatte, bis ihr klar geworden war, dass ihr Sohn jetzt mit einer Frau _und_ einem Mann zusammenlebte. Gemeinsam hatten sie einen Betrieb gesucht, in dem Rikki seine Ausbildung fortsetzen konnte. Sie waren zusammengezogen und zusammen geblieben – bis zuletzt.

Zuletzt ... Dieses Wort bezeichnete das Ereignis, über das sie immer noch nicht sprechen konnte, ohne sich entweder furchtbar leer und kalt zu fühlen oder haltlos zu weinen – und das, obwohl sie niemals eine Freundin von Gefühlsausbrüchen gewesen war. Rikki hatte einen AIDS-Test machen wollen, um endlich Gewissheit zu haben. Aus Solidarität, und um ihm die Angst zu nehmen, waren auch Andreij und sie mitgegangen. Am Morgen vor dem Test hatte Andreij, der doch angeblich nur mitwollte, um Rikki zu unterstützen, vor Aufregung in den Flur gekotzt. Merkwürdigerweise war sein Befund dann fast zwei Wochen vor denen von ihr und Rikki da – und er war positiv. Andreij war natürlich völlig aufgelöst, und sie und Rikki ... sie hatten schon begonnen, um ihn zu trauern, und warteten gleichzeitig darauf, ob auch sie demnächst ihr vorzeitiges Todesurteil empfangen würden. Vor allem Rikki, der mehrfach ungeschützten Verkehr mit Andreij gehabt hatte, war so fertig, dass er zwei Wochen lang kaum essen oder schlafen konnte. Dann kamen ihre Testergebnisse. Beide waren negativ.

Damit begannen die grauen Tage. Die Erschöpfungszustände und die Panikattacken, die Andreij schon während des Sommers immer wieder aus scheinbar heiterem Himmel überfallen hatten, waren erste Vorboten der Krankheit gewesen. Sein Immunstatus war von Anfang an schlecht, und seine psychische Verfassung trug nicht eben dazu bei, seinen Körper im Kampf gegen das Virus zu stärken. Ein paar Monate lang versuchte er es mit verschiedenen Medikamenten, die sie ihm im Krankenhaus verschrieben, doch die Nebenwirkungen fielen bei ihm so heftig aus, dass er sie schließlich gegen den Rat der Ärzte wieder absetzte. Das einzige „Medikament“, das er regelmäßig konsumierte, waren große Mengen Haschisch.

Sie lebte ratlos neben ihm. Oft war es fast unmöglich, seine Mauern zu durchdringen. Immer häufiger wurde er krank, an sich harmlose Infekte wuchsen sich zweimal zu lebensbedrohlichen Lungenentzündungen aus, die er nur deshalb behandeln ließ, weil er weder sie noch Rikki anstecken wollte. Das Thema Ansteckung bestimmte nun ohnehin sein ganzes Denken und Handeln. Die ersten Tage nach der Diagnose wollte er sich nicht einmal anfassen lassen von ihnen, und es dauerte Wochen, bis er sich küssen ließ. Erst nach einem halben Jahr war er wieder dazu bereit, mit ihnen zu schlafen, obwohl der Arzt gleich zu Beginn erklärt hatte, dass bei Verwendung von Kondomen das Ansteckungsrisiko fast null war.

Bei der dritten Lungenentzündung, die nach etwa einem Jahr auftrat, wollte Andreij nicht mehr. Sie wurden inzwischen von einer Ärztin unterstützt, die sehr viel Verständnis für seine Entscheidung aufbrachte und ihnen zuriet, ihn gehen zu lassen. Morbides Glück im Unglück, dass es sich diesmal um eine nicht ansteckende Form von Lungenentzündung handelte. Andreij durfte bei ihnen bleiben. Bis zum Schluss.

Das war es, woran sie sich festklammerte, wenn die Trauer über sie fiel wie ein schwarzes Tuch: Sie war bis zuletzt bei ihm geblieben. Und er hatte sie geliebt.

***

Man hat letzte Wünsche frei, wenn man stirbt, nicht wahr? Und du hast dir einen Tag zurückgewünscht, an dem du vollkommen glücklich warst. Eine perfekte Stunde.

Es ist ein warmer Spätsommerabend. Cera und Rikki haben dich auf den großen Balkon hinausgebracht, so, wie du es verlangt hast. Zwar befindet sich eure Wohnung mitten in der Großstadt, aber das Haus steht direkt am Rand des Stadtwaldes. Vom Balkon aus kann man die Bäume sehen, hinter denen gerade, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, die Sonne versinkt.

Du machst es dir so bequem wie möglich in deinem Sessel. Doch du bist so schwach, dass es hauptsächlich die anderen sind, die für dein Wohlbefinden sorgen müssen. Rikki hat eine Decke geholt, die er vorsichtig über dich breitet, um sie dann rings um dich festzustopfen.

Der Himmel hat nicht die gleiche Farbe wie damals. Irgendwie ist er blasser, ein bleiches Gold, vermischt mit Kupfer und Violett. Du bist dir auch nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob da Bäume waren, damals, oder doch nur die Dünen, die Rosensträucher und, weit draußen, das Meer.

Der verdammte Husten bohrt in deiner Brust herum, trotz der Medikamente, die du vorhin widerwillig genau dagegen geschluckt hast. Deine Glieder sind bleischwer. Der laue Sommerwind bläst dir eine Strähne ins Gesicht, sie kitzelt und stört, aber du bist zu müde, um die Hand zu heben und sie wegzuwischen.

Irgendwo in deinem Rücken reden Cera und Rikki, so leise, dass sie wohl glauben, du könntest sie nicht hören. Aber du hörst alles, das Knarren der Dielen, wenn Rikki sein Gewicht vom einen auf den anderen Fuß verlagert, die Resignation in seiner Stimme, die Angst, die in Ceras belanglosen Worten mitschwingt. Das Klappern der Töpfe klingt unangenehm laut und hart. Ein schwacher Geruch nach Bratkartoffeln umweht deine Nase und lässt Übelkeit in dir hochsteigen.

Du bist so müde, dass du auf der Stelle einschlafen könntest. Was war heute, was war gestern? Die Zeit hat ihre Bedeutung verloren.

Doch du willst die Augen nicht schließen, noch nicht, du kämpfst, und da ist immer noch diese lästige Haarsträhne, die dich, der Situation völlig unangemessen, hartnäckig kitzelt. Cera kommt zu dir, beugt sich über dich. Sie bemerkt dein angespanntes Gesicht, fragt etwas, das du nicht verstehst – komisch, eben hast du doch alles noch so überlaut gehört. Du schüttelst schwach den Kopf, sie lächelt traurig und streicht dir zärtlich die störende Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Wieder fragt sie, und jetzt verstehst du endlich: ob du Eis möchtest zum Nachtisch, die Sorte, die euer gemeinsames Lieblingseis geworden ist in jenem Sommer, der so lange vergangen scheint.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt etwas runterkriegen wirst, aber du nickst. Einmal möchtest du es noch essen, dieses köstliche Honig-Mandel-Eis, das dir früher so gut geschmeckt hat und jetzt, wie alles, nur ein fades Echo in deinem Mund zurücklassen wird.

Der Schlaf scheint unwiderstehlich. Doch du wehrst dich gegen ihn. Diesmal siehst du, wie Rikki und Cera einen Tisch und zwei Stühle auf den Balkon tragen, die Töpfe herausbringen, das Geschirr, das Besteck ... nichts entgeht dir. Du nimmst jedes Detail so hungrig in dich auf, wie du früher das Essen verzehrt hättest, die Bratkartoffeln, die Buttermöhrchen, den Gurkensalat ... und das Eis, das auch dieses Mal sicher noch im Kühlschrank stehen wird.

Rikki schiebt seinen Stuhl zu dir heran und beginnt, dich, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, zu füttern, weil du inzwischen derart schwach bist, dass du das Zittern deiner Hände nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst. Du bist so müde, dass selbst das Kauen und Schlucken zur Herausforderung wird. Außerdem ist dir schrecklich kalt, und ganz allmählich kriecht auch die Angst in dir hoch. Du hast es schon den ganzen Tag gespürt, eigentlich seit gestern Abend schon, dass etwas sehr Entscheidendes mit dir vor sich geht. Etwas verändert sich auf eine Art und Weise, die dir vollkommen fremd ist und eine unbestimmte Furcht in dir aufsteigen lässt.

Schon nach wenigen Bissen wehrst du den Löffel ab. Du hast ohnehin kaum wahrgenommen, was du da gegessen hast, kannst nicht mehr zwischen Bratkartoffeln mit Zwiebeln und Gurken mit Dressing unterscheiden. Rikki wischt dir das Kinn mit einer Serviette ab, ihr habt wohl wieder gekleckert, ehe er seine Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die deinen drückt. Müde öffnest du noch einmal den Mund, um ihn einzulassen.

Dann ist da plötzlich Cera an deiner anderen Seite, sie hat ein Schälchen mit Eis in der Hand, und sie versucht genau das, was sie damals auch getan hat, dich wie eine Spatzenmutter zu füttern. Zwei eisige Küsse kann sie dir noch geben, ehe du endgültig vor deiner Erschöpfung kapitulierst.

Danach liegst du, sehr müde jetzt, in deinem Sessel und schaust in den Himmel hinauf. Er ist inzwischen dunkelblau, fast schwarz geworden, und die ersten Sterne funkeln im leeren Raum, der euch umgibt. Auf dem Tisch brennen mehrere Windlichter, mit vom Wind verzerrten und bedrohten unruhigen Flammen. Und plötzlich, während Cera deine Hand fasst und ganz fest hält, und Rikki, der inzwischen viel besser geworden ist auf der Mundharmonika, „Catch the Wind“ von Donovan zu spielen versucht, obwohl du hören kannst, dass er eigentlich lieber weinen möchte, plötzlich wird dir klar, dass du unmittelbar vor dem Fall stehst, vor dem du dich dein Leben lang gefürchtet hast.

Dein Herz schlägt rasend schnell. Dennoch spürst du die Pausen zwischen den Schlägen überdeutlich. Dein Blick ist auf die Sterne gerichtet, kalte Lichter im leeren Raum. Es ist ganz still. Alles hält den Atem an. Und dann, in der Stille zwischen zwei Herzschlägen, beginnst du plötzlich zu fallen. Das Universum erstreckt sich unter dir, über dir, um dich herum. Es ist kalt und schwarz, der Raum zwischen den Sternen endlos weit. Und du weißt, dass du allein bist.

  


Zurück auf Los.

***

**ENDE**

  


  



End file.
